Managing to Manage Soccer
by fanii punk
Summary: Is it crazy to think that Yu is an amazing soccer jock? Even better is to think that because of a certain over excited redhead the very reliable and devoted soccer managers are now MIA, forcing the trio of Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi to take over? Yullen
1. Strangers and Sleep Deprivation

Rating may go up in the future! Also due to the fact that this is a fanfiction, I am not the owner (surprised?).

* * *

The faint scent of bacon should have been the first red flag.

_AGHH! _

The loud sound of something, probably glass, breaking and someone crying should have been the second.

It's safe to say that the white haired boy would never in his life be prepared to deal with the chaos that was about to ensue.

"Sshhh! You'll wake him up Lavi!" The voice of a teenage girl trying to whisper and _utterly_ failing at it should have been the- well how many red flags does someone need? But, because the young and _very _tired boy was well _tired, _he continued in his quest for sleep. That is until a hand gently touched his cheek, caressing it.

"Awww but he's just **SOO** cute Lenalee. It makes me want to…"

Suddenly the _very tired_ white haired boy was also _**very**_aware of his surroundings. He was especially aware of the two pairs of arms that now encircled him in an iron tight grip. He kneed the sucker in the stomach. He heard a grunt as the arms let him go.

"Lenalee… I think I'm _dying…_" The white haired boy also known as, Allen, sat up to see a boy laying on his living room floor. He was holding his midsection and whispering to the girl standing nearby. "Tell my mom…" He suddenly began heaving. " Tell my mom that I… that I… _love her._" The other girl simply rolled her eyes and walked past him getting a little closer to Allen.

Allen just sat there, very much out of it at this point in time.

"Oi! Allen." The newly recuperated Lavi inquired, smiling like non of his melodramatic acting had just taken place. "Alleeeeeeen! Hey!" The boy sat up and stared at him.

"…" He was sleep deprived. He had just finished cheating money out of some guys to pay off Cross' debts a couple of hours ago and now there was two **uninvited strangers **in his home? _I can't think straight. These people are all figments of my imagination. Yes, that's it I refuse this reality._

"_Allen_," Allen noticed Lavi had now moved closer and was whispering in his ear. "_Allen!"_ Lavi whispered again trying to bring the kid out of his stupor.

Okay now he was becoming very uneasy. _Who are these people? NO! NO! DON'T AKNOWLEDGE THE STRANGE AND UNINVITED ONES! Just ignore them, they'll eventually go away._

"…" Allen continued in his deluded silence.

Lavi poked the white haired boy's nose, and after a couple of moments of waiting for a response, he decided it was time to freak out, because Lavi liked making a show out of things.

"OH SHIT LENALEE! I THINK I BROKE ALLEN…" Lavi started walking around flailing his arms uselessly while rambling, "OH MAN… OH MAN… UGH… RIGHT I'LL CALL 911!"

"Calm down Lavi and stop yelling!" She yelled back.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN WOMAN! CAN YOU NOT SEE HE ISN'T RESPONDING!"

"Don't yell at me!" Lenalee grabbed Lavi by the shoulders forcing him to sit down, "Now sit!" she patted him on the head after obeying. "I think he's just… in shock?" she looked at Allen who was staring at a spot on the wall.

A few minutes passed as Lenalee continued watching Allen for signs of life. She began to look worried. Lavi sat there looking like he was in serious thought.

Then it hit Lavi. Or so he thought.

"AHA!" Lavi suddenly burst out, scaring Lenalee. He jumped up to a standing position with one finger pointing to the ceiling, looking like he had a goddamn epiphany.

"I told you to stop yelling Lavi! You'll make his condition worse and give me a heart attack!" She held a hand to her chest trying to calm her startled heart. Whether intentional or not Lavi always managed to scare the lights out of Lenalee on a regular basis.

"Sorry Lenalee, but I now know why he went into shock," Lavi looked at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "he just can't get over the fact that the sexy, that is me, was so up close and personal just a second ago." Yes, he looked convinced about this too.

"Ugh Lavi I don't think-" Lenalee sweat dropped. Seriously Lavi needed to put his knowledge to good use, by maybe using it once in a while.

Suddenly and quite out of the blue, Allen finally decided to land on something named Earth.

"… What?…. Wait! NO!" It's a shame that Allen's suddenly very bright red face and elevated voice did not back this statement up.

"Come on Allen who're you kiddin'? No one can resist the Lavi, so don't fight it. I know I don't," the redhead made this a point by suddenly hugging himself. "Come on Lenalee you too!"

She smiled and comically rolled her eyes, but despite him acting like an idiot, she gave him a quick hug. After all, he was one of her best friends.

_Who are these people? _Allen asked himself again. He was still extremely confused and tired. Not many people visited him and Cross. They had just moved to this city. As a matter of a fact, the only people who had ever come to visit them at this house were people looking for their money…

"Uhmm, who exactly are you people?" _How much does he owe them? And can I pay it back? _Allen was yet again lost in thought as he began scheming ways to pay them what they undoubtedly had come to collect.

"So how much does he owe you?" Allen finally stood up from the couch, where he had passed out not too long ago.

"WHAA-" The two teens said in unison, surprise and confusion prominent emotions on their faces.

"It's cool. Don't worry I'll make sure you get you're money back, but before we do that, how about a game of poker? _Hmm_?" Allen rubbed his smooth chin, titling his head, still calculating his next move.

The other two occupants in the room noticed a chill begin to seep in. Allen's vibe began to feel dark and ominous.

"Just one game…" Now there was a creepy smile plastered on the boy's face distorting his cute angelic features. "How about it huh? Then we'll see how much Cross owes you…" he laughed… a very scary and bone chilling laugh. The type of laugh that makes babies cry and cats screech. Yes, he laughed **that **kind of laugh.

"W-wow Lavi it only t-t-took you less than five mi-minutes to make Allen crack" Lenalee cringed and hid behind Lavi. This kid was starting to scare her, even if he carried the guise of an innocent 15 year old.

Lavi stood facing Allen for a couple seconds working up the courage to address his psychotic friend, Meanwhile, Allen just smiled and smiled and smiled, his creeper smile. Which was not helping Lavi with the whole courage thing.

Lavi gulped and tried his best to sound friendly. "Hey Allen, …buddy." No reaction, just more smiling. "How ya feelin'? It's your friends Lavi and Lenalee from school yesterday." Lenalee smiled reassuringly from behind Lavi.

Thankfully, Allen dropped the creeper smile, but instead adopted a confused look.

"…Ugh yea… Remember your first day of school yesterday? Remember?… You remember?" Lavi was now desperately probing at his memory, hoping Allen would snap out of it.

Unfortunately, Lavi wasn't getting anything responsive, so he tried something else. "Yea well I can see you're in a… weird psychotic… mood, so… ugh… Do you want me to get you some Mc Donald's? Maybe some ice cream?" He grinned goofily.

Lenalee face palmed. _Leave the situation in the capable hands of Lavi and this is what you get. _She thought bleakly.

"Umm Allen?" Lenalee spoke this time. She stepped from behind Lavi trying to get a better look at him. He was standing there and Lenalee could've sworn she could hear the hamster in Allen's head running on his little hamster wheel.

School. _School! Right I remember school yesterday! Ugh right there was people there and …GAHH! I BLAME CROSS FOR THIS! He's the reason for my need to be paranoid! _Allen thought.

Cross aside, he did remember yesterday. It had been his first day at Black Order High, and now that he thought of it he did remember meeting a senior named Lavi and a sophomore named Lenalee. Actually they had been the only students to approach him._._

_Now I feel stupid…_ How could Allen not immediately recognize Lavi? Seriously who else has bright red hair and wore an eye patch? Not to mention the brilliant green color of his only eye? And Lenalee? _Yes I officially lost it…_

He looked at Lavi. He noticed he was wearing a green bandana between random parts of bright red. He was wearing a white T-shirt and tight denim jeans. To his side stood Lenalee, her hair was up into two high pigtails that flowed down below her waist. She was wearing a purple tank top and a black skirt, as well as black knee high boots. Now that he actually looked at them they certainly stood out.

"Oi Allen," Lavi began poking him with his pinky. "You okay?"

"Yes, but this still doesn't explain why you're in my house, on a **Saturday**, at **eight a.m.**" he raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Heh-Heh Well you see…" Lavi's green eye met questioning gray ones and he looked away scratching the back of his neck.

"Actually Allen we came by and noticed your door was wide open, which is horribly reckless! What if some psycho-perve came and molested you while you were out cold!" Lenalee put her hands on her hips in a motherly way. "Or what if you got kidnapped and sold to someone like **LAVI**? HMM?"

"**HEY!**" Lavi whined, looking like a reprimanded puppy.

A shudder visibly ran down Allen's spine.

"You make a good point," Allen looked frightened at the possible scenarios Lenalee was describing. "I promise I'll be more careful next time." He said with a determined nod.

"Good I'm glad, and oh… where were we? Oh yes so we came in to make sure you weren't dead, because for a while there you were out cold! By the way are you ok? You still don't look very good." She looked at him and he nodded. "Ok, right umm… then Lavi decided it would be super cool if we made you breakfast." Lenalee looked away, biting on her lip unsure of how to continue.

"…_And?_" Allen urged Lenalee to continue, wondering where this was going.

"Well you see it was a really good breakfast, that is until Lavi decided your kitten looked underweight and realized he himself was hungry so-"

"HAHAHA! ISN'T THAT A **FUNNY** STORY ALLEN!" Lavi interrupted slapping his knee like a moron. He stopped and looked utterly serious for a moment. "Dude I swear your cat ate most of your food, well… okay so it was kinda more like half and half, BUT HE HELPED!" Lavi yelled pointing at the yellow kitten that was licking it's whiskers.

"…" _Alright, I liked my original plan better. I refuse this reality and I am now going back to sleep._ Yes, he was going to close his eyes and go back to sleep, then wake up fully caught up with the hours of sleep he lacked at the moment.

He closed his eyes.

"Allen?"

No such luck, unfortunately for him this really was happening. He couldn't refuse reality.

"So I met you guys… hmm I don't know **YESTERDAY**? And you already broke into my house, molested me, and fed Timcampy stuff he probably shouldn't be eating?" Allen said looking incredulously at the two.

There were many things in life that Allen sucked at like being tall, balancing checkbooks, origami, and fortunately for Lavi and Lenalee holding grudges. It was especially hard when the people he was trying to be mad at were standing awkwardly and looking back at him incredibly sheepish.

"Wow.." He couldn't help it then and broke out laughing clutching a blood red hand to his stomach. Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other and began chuckling as well. Both of them noticing how utterly adorable the gray eyed boy looked while laughing.

"Of course! Who else but the awesome that is Lavi can do all that?" Lavi swung his arm around the small boy and smiled. "Now come on Allen you gotta go get ready while me and Lenalee here remake breakfast for you, because we gots to go!"

"Go where?" Allen said wriggling out of Lavi's arm and looking suspicious.

"Silly goose, to watch Yu's game of course!" Lenalee nodded and Allen looked confused for the umpteenth time today. "Oh yea! You haven't met Yu. It's because yesterday he was at tournament all day long, but don't worry your pretty little self, you'll get to see him today! Now go get ready! Shoo!"

"…Okay?" Allen walked upstairs to get ready, wondering what this Yu person was like. "Maybe we'll get along," he muttered to himself.

Or at least that's what he thought…

* * *

So this was the first fic i ever wrote... go easy on me guys. I've actually gone back and fixed some things like little mistakes here and there, I was also tempted to change some of the writing since it's real hammy at times, but i didn't for old times sake XD It sorta gets better? (i don't know you decide)

Let me know if you spot more annoying mistakes and also what you thought of this!


	2. The Derranged Cheerleader

Disclaiming in 3...2...1... DISCLAIMED! (_that's _how you do it right?)

* * *

After eating breakfast and avoiding any possible incidents within the kitchen (which was kind of difficult because Lavi kept trying to squirt milk out of his nose), they began walking to the park, which didn't take too long since the park was considerably close to Allen's house.

On arriving, Allen realized he hadn't seen this park yet and noticed how huge and wonderful it was.

"Wooah this place is big!" Allen looked around spotting people of all ages enjoying the warmth of the late April sun.

"Yea it really is a wonderful park." Lenalee smiled warmly at a group of kids running by. "Oh I think Yu's playing on this field, and also about to start, so hurry guys!" Lenalee motioned with her hands for them to follow her. "Wow, there sure are a lot of people today." She looked around and recognized some as classmates and others seemed from out of town.

"Cheeyaah! Of course, because today is gonna be so fricken amazing!" Lavi jabbed his fist into the air, "You know we are totally kickin' ass! Come on Allen woot with me!" He ran up next to him and jumped into the air. "WOOOT! GO BLACK ORDER HIGH!" He then began to do, or attempt, several flips and cartwheels ending it all with some sort of high kick which caused him to fall on his ass.

Everyone inside a 10 foot radius of the over enthusiastic cyclops boy stopped abruptly. Trust Lavi to start cheering like a deranged cheerleader **before **they even reached the soccer field.

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other both mentally agreeing to follow the same course of action.

" Heh heh got a little too excited that time." Lavi laughed sheepishly looking up to his friends, except they weren't there. "Damn those two are fast!"

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"I think we lost him, well at least for a little while." Lenalee looked around making sure the crazed cheerlead wasn't around. "That guy's over enthusiasm is going to get us into big trouble one of these days." She said making her way towards the soccer field where a whistle and some cheering were now clearly heard.

"Seriously though, is he always like that?" Allen walked alongside Lenalee looking towards a mass of people who were sitting on some bleachers near a field where players were seen running around.

"Yeah most of the time," she smiled at Allen, "but he's a really good friend, even if he is an ubber spazz most of the time." She chuckled, linking arms with the boy next to her. "But if it ever gets to be too much, like a second ago all you have to do is keep on walking and act as if you momentarily don't know him- that is until he calms down."

They reached the bleachers and walked up them to find some seats. This was Allen's first time watching a soccer game being played, but understood the rules enough to keep up.

"Our school's team is dressed in the dark blue, black, and silver uniforms." Lenalee pointed to the team who was now setting up for a corner kick.

Allen looked over to the mentioned team as they easily and gracefully stole the ball from the opposing team, effectively making a goal. Even Allen could see this team was good, and he was no expert, but what caught him off guard was player number 8.

To say he was good was a total understatement. He was amazing, and Allen couldn't help but gape at how well he handled the ball. He was fierce and precise maneuvering the ball where it needed to be. He was fast and his presence demanded your attention. He had long dark hair tied up into a ponytail which fell low down to the middle of his back.

Lenalee shifted in her seat noticing what Allen was staring at. "That's Yu Kanda, and yeah he's an amazing player." There came a sudden wave of cheers as Kanda scored another goal. "**Yeah!** Go Kanda!" She stood up to cheer.

Allen sat entranced in the game, ignoring the rowdy people around him, and stood up to cheer with Lenalee once in a while. That's why it was such a surprise when half time came all too soon.

"Would you like me to get you anything Allen?" Lenalee smiled warmly, looking over to the concession stand.

"No thanks, I'm good." He shook his head looking at the field. "This game is going great so far, …for our team that is." He smirked and Lenalee nodded.

"Yea but that's to be totally expected! The only thing worrying me is that Lavi hasn't shown up and knowing him tha-"

She was cut off by a sudden impromptu cheer, that could only mean their overly excited cheerleader was back.

"**YU YU YOU'RE THE BEST!"**

A sudden blur of red ran past the bleachers straight into the field.

"**THEY CAN'T BEAT US, THOSE DAMN PESTS!"**

In the center of the field stood a proud Lavi holding two black pom poms and wearing nothing but his tight denim jeans and the letters Y and U painted black on his chest. He was smiling like a maniac and thoroughly enjoying himself.

"**IT'LL BE EASY, NO DAMN TEST!"**

He kicked into the air, this time making sure not to fall on his behind, and proceeded into a cartwheel. Finally posing with one knee on the floor.

"**TO KICK SOME ASS AND FINISH THE REST!"**

"…" Both Allen and Lenalee were speechless.

"Guess he hasn't calmed down yet…" Allen deadpanned staring out at the redhead who was now running around the field trying to elude the security guards.

"No," Lenalee said nodding, "Come on Allen, we've got to go fetch that deceptively retarded kid."

"I don't see how he's very deceptive about that." Allen said raising a thin eyebrow. Making his way off the bleachers and towards Lavi who was now struggling against two security guards.

"I know that seems to be case, but the sad thing is he's a total genius." She rolled her eyes, "He's just wired to act like a moron most of the time, it's in his nature."

The two walked up to the struggling teenager.

"Lenalee! Allen! …Save me!" Lavi looked up from under the 200 pound man who had him pinned down on the grass.

"Damn it Lavi… Every fuckin' game you gotta pull shit like this!" The man huffed steadying his grip on Lavi. "I already have enough work havin' to put up with Kanda. I swear I don't know how Miss Lee does it!"

"Ugh Roni?" Roni looked behind him to see Lenalee.

"Ms. Lee! How nice to see ya! How you been holdin' up?" Roni smiled at the girl. "Oh and who is this? …Not someone who will cause trouble like your other two friends I'd like to assume." The last part was said more like a threat rather than a statement.

"Oh I've been good and no Allen is well behaved… so far." Lenalee smiled brightly at the man. "I think I can handle this little punk now if you don't mind Roni." She narrowed her eyes at Lavi, making him shudder.

"O' Course Ms. Lee and tell your brother I said hello." The man said getting up off Lavi. "Come on Ms. Lee has this under control." He spoke to his partner and walked off waving.

Lavi looked up at Lenalee trying to use his best puppy face on her.

It didn't work.

Lenalee walked up to him and used her thumb and index finger to very delicately and painfully pinch Lavi's right ear.

"OW OW OW!" Lavi quickly got up and followed the dark haired girl, who still had a firm grip on his ear. "Owie owie! Lenalee! Owie OW OW!" Lavi whimpered with his head still bent to minimize the pain.

Allen stared wide eyed at the two. _Note to self, DO NOT piss off Lenalee… _He gulped and touched his own unharmed ear. _Yes most definitely, do not piss her off._

They walked like this all the way back to the bleachers, with Lavi complaining the whole way, and once the trio reached their seats Lenalee let go of Lavi's abused ear, which was now red.

Lavi sat down beside Allen and held onto him like a life line. His eyes were big and his bottom lip jutted out like a blimp. "Lenalee is being mean to me Allen!" He ducked his head behind Allen's shoulder when Lenalee looked over.

"Lavi this is the 18th time you get in trouble this month! And you know how much it pisses Kanda off when you do these things!" She looked motherly again. "You know it drives on my nerves every time I have to step in between Kanda and your otherwise imminent death!"

"I'm sorry Lenalee …but didn't you see my **BA **performance?" Lavi shouted forgetting about Lenalee's previous wrath. "I mean I'm pretty sure that cartwheel I did was legit cheerleading stuff!"

"I suppose so," Lenalee conceded rolling her eyes at her wacky friend. "By the way where's your shirt?" She said raised an eyebrow.

"…Ugh," Lavi looked around and sighed "Ha guess I lost that one too…" He smiled goofily earning a whack on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That Lavi, was for loosing yet another shirt." Lenalee stated in a matter of a fact way, and focused her attention on the game which had just resumed.

"_Another_ shirt?" Allen looked to Lavi. "Do you loose things often?"

"No… just shirts… whenever Black Order High plays a game," Lavi chuckled and sighed. "It seems to have developed into something like a habit."

Suddenly a shrill whistle started to blow.

"Stop this nonsense!" The referee was yelling at number 8, Kanda, who was now being held by two of his team members to prevent the total annihilation of the blonde teen that was lying on the floor a few feet away.

"Damn it let me go you idiots!" The long haired boy continued to walk forward with some difficultly due to the people holding him back.

The security guard name Roni, who had earlier restrained Lavi, was now running up to Kanda.

"Ok Kanda you know how this goes, you can try and fight this boy get a red card and have me taser you, or you can be reasonable for once and stop this crap now. Which will it be?" The hefty guy warned Kanda with a hand on his taser gun.

Kanda smirked and shook loose of the people holding him. Which resulted with Kanda being tasered several times, but not before he could get in a good couple of punches.

From the bleachers all the fans looked at the spectacle, some were shocked and yet others were unfazed as if this was all a normal routine.

"That guy is scary." Allen voiced his opinion after witnessing how even after being tasered **four **times, three of the team members and Roni couldn't quite control Kanda.

Luckily though they were able to finally restrain the beast that raged within Kanda and made him stand in the side line, reluctant to sit after having played every single second of the game up until then.

Although the team pulled through easily, even without Kanda for the last 36 minutes, Allen had to admit it wasn't as interesting a game anymore, and when the final whistle was blown he was kind of sad.

Everyone began to get up and leave. It was barely 10:30 in the morning and Allen felt like he had already had a full day.

"Come on space cadet let's go congratulate the team!" Lavi bounced up off the bleachers and ran towards the Black Order soccer team.

Lenalee and Allen followed Lavi congratulating the team on their performance. They all looked really tired and sweaty but happy nonetheless. Well except for one that is.

Kanda was standing off to the side with his stuff all packed up and ready to leave. He was waiting for the stupid coach Bak to finish gushing over Lenalee and tell him what time practice was next week, so that he could quickly leave before-

"YU!" Lavi waved like a windmill at Kanda.

_**FUCK**__ That dumbass rabbit better not get close to me, especially not after that fuckin' half time cheer. _Kanda's fist clenched together, he was not in the best mood due to that cocky blonde who thought he could get away with pushing him. The fact that next game he wasn't allowed to play due to that fuckin' red card the ref gave him today wasn't helping either.

Luckily for him though, Kanda saw that the advancing idiot, Lenalee, and some midget albino kid were distracted by Bak. _Who is that kid?_ Kanda looked him over and realized he was paying way too much unnecessary attention to the 12 year old.

A couple feet away Allen felt someone staring but didn't think much of it. He looked at the flustered man in front of him and his friends and couldn't miss the way he kept looking over at Lenalee.

"Ugh have you guys seen our managers? I haven't seen them since the game started…" He caught Lenalee's eye accidentally and looked away redder than a tomato.

"You mean the shrimps with the clipboards?" Lavi looked thoughtful, and then he snapped his finger, "Yea I saw them! They were looking for the bus or something, so I told them it was that one over there…" He looked over to where the bus should've been.

"Ugh yeah so I am not gonna lie …I was kinda excited at the moment so I pointed to a random bus and ushered them on, actually I don't even know if they were even asking me for the bus." He started to laugh nervously.

Bak face palmed. This day was slowly going down hill. "Lavi you realize that the bus where you ushered our much needed managers onto happened to be the same bus that belongs to a school that is 8 hours from here?" He slowly looked up to Lavi.

"Well wouldn't they say something if they knew they were on the wrong bus?" Allen spoke up seeming to think that it wasn't too hard for them to find their way back home.

Everyone openly stared at Allen with a hint of disbelief. Lenalee took this moment to clear up that Allen was new and didn't quite know too much about anyone around here.

"You see Allen those three are how can I put this …_special? _They're not the brightest crayons in the box" She turned to look pointedly at Lavi. "Which is why it'll probably take them ages to even realize they aren't in the same state anymore, let alone get back."

Lavi shifted uneasily realizing his mistake. "Hey it ain't my fault they aren't the sharpest tools in the shed or that they may take ages getting back!" He looked to those around him looking for some back up, but all he received were disappointed nods and frowns.

"Which is why we'll need replacements, and since you single-handedly got rid of our managers Lavi I think you and your friends will make excellent ones." Bak looked at Lavi with a gleam in his eye. "Am I right?"

* * *

Awesome I fixed some stuffs in this one too! Now go and review oh chosen ones!


	3. The Stripper Loving Boogeyman

Do I still need to disclaim?

* * *

_**-I'm in love with a stripper. She poppin' she rollin' she rollin' She climbin that pole and-**_

_What in bloody hell is that?_

Allen slowly opened an eye and looked around. He checked the digital clock near his bed that said it was 5:48 in the morning.

_Damn. It's finally Monday. _Allen thought while slowly sitting up. _Maybe I should just ditch today. _No. Allen shook his head. That was definitely not a good idea, because not only would they eventually find him but the idea of what Cross would do to him if he found out was more frightening than facing today's dreaded practice.

_**-I'm in love with a stripper. She poppin' she rollin' she rollin' She climbin that pole and-**_

The same melody repeated itself and it was coming from Allen's closet.

_This is weird._ He cautiously stood up and grabbed a pillow, _because a pillow makes a great weapon. _He rolled his eyes but still kept a tight hold on his soft and fluffy protection.

He tripped on a couple of things on his trek to the door , because it was still kind of dark and noticed the door was closed, and he could hear… snoring?

_I swear if it's Lavi again!_ Allen quickly turned the handle on the door.

Sure enough a red head toppled onto the floor. "Lavi what the hell are you doi- … _Cross_?" Allen looked at his uncle that was now sprawled on the floor.

"Huhh? You say something brat?" Cross looked up to Allen. "And who's this Lavi person? Don't tell me you've been sneaking your boyfriend in or something?" He sat up rubbing the back of his head, looking very much hung-over (which was pretty much his default look).

"Uncle what the hell were you doing in my closet and NO LAVI IS **NOT **MY BOYFRIEND!" Allen looked inside his closet to see a jungle of clothes thrown all over the place. "Damn it! Now I have to clean all this up! Seriously uncle, if you felt the need to hide in the closet, at least use your own!" He fumed clenching his fists together.

"You wanna rephrase that shrimp. I'll give you two seconds." Allen could've swore he saw the devil for a second. Cross wasn't a morning person- or an anytime person really.

"I mean uhh-"

"You know what, just shut up." Cross rubbed his head trying to calm his pounding head.

"Well then what **were **you doing in my closet huh?"

"Don't you get the whole 'shut up' thing?" Allen looked at him exasperated. "Fine well ughh… Hmm. Well I was pretty damn drunk last night-"

"Surprise. Surprise." Allen quickly shut up after receiving another glare that promised slow and painful death. "Sorry you were saying?"

"That's what I thought punk." Cross stood up trying to remember what exactly he had been doing in his idiot nephew's closet the night before. It was proving more than difficult due to the terrible headache threatening him to go insane.

"Ah that's right." Cross suddenly remembered snapping his fingers. "Last night I thought it'd be a good idea to hide in your closet and try to scare you by jumping out or what not, because I was well… bored and really needed a laugh. God knows nothing is funnier than scaring the shit out of you, but I guess I fell asleep instead ."

"Really?… You came into my room who knows at what time in the middle of the night and tried to scare me by hiding in my closet and pretending to be the boogeyman, also while heavily intoxicated?" This was by far not the stupidest or most life threatening prank Cross had ever tried to pull on him, but still today was already going to be bad enough, so why add to it?

To say Allen wanted to act like the bigger person and ignore his uncle's antics would be a lie, but after so many years of dealing with Cross, Allen thought he deserved to at least be able to glare at him.

"So what are you planning to uselessly stand there all day or are you gonna make breakfast anytime soon?" Cross decidedly ignored Allen's irritation and started to walk away. "Oh and yesterday I got a phone call from Komui, said something about how glad he is because you're going to be the new water boy and how you're going to have to stay after school or whatever, but I hung up on him so I didn't catch much of it. Just make sure you're home before midnight or I'll have to go searching the city for a scrawny albino kid with my revolver and you remember how well that ended last time…"

Allen paled thinking back to when he was nine and how Cross had managed to get on the news drunk and waving around a revolver proclaiming 'I vow to-hiccup-find and avenge Allen's murderer-hiccup-and if you're out there Allen and you're not dead, THEN I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF FOR NOT COMING HOME!' Yes, this had been on the news for the whole town to see. All because Cross had managed to forget that Allen was staying the night at a friends house that day. They had to promptly move away from there soon after.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

The day was nice and clear, perfect day to be outside. _CREAT…_ Allen thought while walking quickly. He was trying to make up for the lost time he had spent convincing his uncle that he'd be home by midnight, for the better part of his morning. _Like he would care. _He rolled his eyes.

In all reality Cross Marian did care very much for his dear nephew, it's just that he didn't make much of an effort in showing it.

"Oiiii! Allen!" A redhead hollered as Allen walked onto the school grounds. "Hey Allen what's up!" Lavi waved at him, he was accompanied by Lenalee and the hot soccer player, Kanda.

Lavi grinned and swung an arm around said soccer player. "By the way we never introduced you two, this is Grumpy-"

"I'll show you fuckin' grumpy." Kanda grabbed Lavi's arm and twisted it around till he had the boy in a headlock. "And if you decide to put your hands on me again, go ahead and learn to eat and write without them."

"Heh-heh… Whoa someone's feeling extra picante today…" Lavi wriggled out of the headlock and took a step away from him, holding up his hands in a show of innocence. "As I was saying, this Allen is Yu."

A very sharp and very dangerous looking sword was now pressed up against Lavi's neck and Allen could've sworn that it had quite literally materialized out of nowhere.

Except it hadn't and a just as dangerous looking long haired man was holding it.

"What did you say _Baka Usagi_?"

Lavi could feel sweat forming on his face and Allen started to panic.

"Hey calm down I don't think-" Allen didn't even get to finish his sentence before the sword was now pointed at him.

Now there are two simple rules to stay on Kanda's good side. One: no matter how necessary you may think it is to speak to Kanda, don't. Two: not **ever **under any circumstances do you **ever **touch the Kanda, especially when he's grumpy.

Of course in Kanda's mind Allen was clearly suicidal, because no one, except the Baka Usagi (but he's clearly mental) ever dared to brake both rules at once.

Allen looked down to his hand which was still holding onto the scary man's arm, which had originally been there as a reflex reaction simply trying to calm him down.

_Probably shouldn't have done that._ He thought while taking a step back. Seriously though what was wrong with this guy. All he had done was try to calm him down before he killed one out of the two friends he had in this school.

Lenalee looked as Allen's eyes grew to the size of saucers and at Lavi that was now hiding behind her. _It's waaay to early for this. _She thought as she shook her head.

"Cut it out Kanda!" She walked up to her friend and whacked him behind his head. "And leave Allen alone he was only trying to help!" She scolded as Allen sighed.

"Tch. Stupid Moyashi." He turned around and began walking to class. _Fuckin' kid actually touched me. _He kept walking as he remembered the weird sensation that touch had elicited.

"T-thanks Lenalee." Allen said relieved his imminent death had been miraculously postponed.

"It's ok Allen, he's always a little grumpy on Mondays." She smiled as she too began walking towards class. "Come on you two or you'll be late!"

"She's right Al! Let's GO!" Lavi swung his arm around Allen guiding him to class (seriously that boy will never learn).

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

Allen's classes were all pretty boring stuff and he had to continuously ask other people for help getting to the right place (he had a really lousy sense of direction). His teachers were all… quirky. His English teacher was Miss Miranda Lotto and appeared to suffer from a very low self esteem and for some reason kept a huge grandfather clock in her room.

The weirdest was none other than the principal himself, Mr. Komui Lee. He had unfortunately bumped into him during one of his passing periods.

"Allen, Allen Walker correct?" The man approached him readjusting his glasses.

"Yes. Mr. Lee can I help you?" Allen turned to the man and shifted uneasily on his feet due to his scrutinizing gaze.

"_**Grrrrr…**_"

"… Did you just growl at me?" Allen furrowed his brows. _What is wrong with the people around here?_ First deranged-cheerleading-eye-patch-wearing redheads, then homicidal-soccer-playing-sword-carrying (where did he even get that thing and was that even allowed?) ravens, now a growling principal?

"I'm watching you Walker. If you even think of trying anything on my dear sweet Lenalee." Komui narrowed his eyes. "You'll be sorry, _**very **_**sorry**."

Allen's eyes went wide with fear for the second time that day. "What! Lenalee's my friend, I would never do or try anything on her!" He waved his arms around desperately trying to get his principal to hopefully understand.

Komui narrowed his eyes and looked the white haired boy over. "Hmmph…" He appeared thoughtful. "You're right, you sure don't look like the type of guy who's into that. I'll let you pass this time Walker."

"Call me Allen and thank you Mr. Lee." _Don't look like the kind of guy who's into that? Wait… _"What do you mean not into that?" Allen turned an interesting shade of red.

"Call me Komui and I'll see you around." He smirked and with that turned around to continue with his duties. _Yes definitely not the type. _The quirky principal thought with a smirk.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

With no further mishaps he finally made it to lunch, Allen's favorite part of the day.

He was so concentrated on getting food that he did not notice the impending doom that was to fall upon him.

By impending doom he meant being glomped on by a redhead lunatic.

"**Allen!"** Lavi hollered at him, he seemed to have made a habit of calling out to him like that, clear from the other side of the cafeteria as he ran up to him and tackled him to the floor.

"Ooof." Allen let out a grunt as his air was knocked out of him and his head hit the linoleum floor.

Allen was sure he was seeing stars and wasn't even fully aware that Lavi was hovering over him until someone kicked him off.

"Tch. Fuck you Baka Usagi." Kanda growled as Lavi rolled over on the floor.

"OW! What was that for?" Lavi whimpered. "Where did you even come from? I swear you've got teleportation powers, didn't you say you were going to be busy outside?"

People were starting to stare wondering whether a fight was going to break out.

"Seriously Kanda you've been beating on Lavi more than usual today." Lenalee came towards the trio she called her friends, having witnessed everything.

The small group of people that had stopped to stand around them started to disperse once they realized a fight wasn't going to break out.

"Cyclops is just being more fuckin' annoying than usual." The teen growled.

"Ok if you say sooo…" Lenalee said in a sing song voice. "Come on Allen let's find a table." She helped the poor boy off the floor, who was still holding the back of his head.

After getting their lunches Kanda was taken by surprise by how much the scrawny boy could really eat.

"I told you Yu, he eats like a beast!"

"Call me Yu one more fuckin' time Lavi!" Kanda reached across the table to grab Lavi's shirt.

"BOYS!" Lenalee glared at the both of them. Kanda huffed, letting go of Lavi.

"Do they always fight like this Lenalee?" Allen stopped inhaling his food long enough to ask her.

She dropped her head in her hands. "Yes, unfortunately yes." She looked up to Allen. "Although I've never seen Kanda so worked up before." She glanced at Kanda who was staring off into space.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

Much to Allen's dismay the end of the day came all too soon. The bell rang and everyone was making their way home or to their after school activities.

**-Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, and Lavi Bookman please report to the front office.- **A loud announcement said over the intercom.

_Just fantastic._ Allen thought as he began walking to the office.

When he walked into the office he noticed his other two friends already there.

"Hey Allen, you ready to pay for Lavi's screw up?" Lenalee shot Lavi a heated glare.

"Of course he is Lenalee! WOOT WOOT! HOW COOL IS IT US THREE GET TO MANAGE THE BLACK ORDER HIGH'S ONE AND ONLY SOCCER TEAM! YEAH!" Lavi began jumping around until he was told to shut up by one of the secretaries.

The three were standing in the office as Bak finally showed up.

"Sorry I took so long." He looked at the three grinning, turning a little red when he saw Lenalee. "I was busy printing this off for you."

He handed them each a copy and began explaining.

"Those are your responsibilities and what is expected of you, as well as a couple of rules." He looked at his watch. "Oh crap practice will be starting soon so if I were you I'd start filling up water bottles. I've already set up cones and took out the balls, since it's your first day and all, I decided you needed some help." He smiled and started walking out of the office.

"Ugh… Bak the paper says we need stopwatches." Lenalee said looking up from the paper.

"Huh? Wha-What?" Bak began stuttering and turning even more red.

"Stopwatches?"

"R-right. Al-Allen do me a favor and get them. They're in my o-office, on top of my d-desk."

Allen nodded and began walking to the guy's locker room where Bak's office was found. _Yet another weirdo at this school._ Allen thought of the soccer team's coach as he was blushing and stuttering.

He was lost in thought as he opened the door to the empty locker rooms. _Seriously though what is wrong with him? He didn't start blushing and stuttering until Lenalee talked to him… Maybe he likes Lenalee!_

He was looking down at his feet as he continued walking and because of that roughly bumped into someone's chest.

"Ow. Sorry about that!" He said as he rubbed his forehead were he had bumped into the person.

_Wait shouldn't everyone be at practice already?_

"Tch. Dumb Moyashi." Allen heard a familiar low voice coming from above.

He looked up and sure enough there was the dark haired grump. His eyes widened and he began blushing.

"S-s-sorry K-Kanda! Don't hurt me!" He said the last part with a high pitched voice as he drew his hands up in defense. _What the bloody hell? Why am I blushing? _He thought waiting for his death, but it never came.

He looked up and met two dark blue orbs staring back at him. He hadn't noticed he had taken a couple of steps back and was pressed up against the lockers.

The raven kept staring at the small boy. _Stupid Moyashi and his stupid wide eyes._ He continued to stare trying to figure out why exactly he was taking the time out of his day staring at this boy.

"Tch." Kanda turned and headed out the door, dressed out and ready for practice.

Allen stood there in a trance, trying to calm his racing heart. The racing of his heart due to fear of course and willing away the blush that covered his face, from being surprised.

_What was that about?_ Allen tried to figure out what had happened. _I should probably stay away from making him mad, but he didn't look mad. No, not mad like before._

_He has blue eyes._ A flash of dark blue eyes invaded his mind, he shook his head, he needed to get Bak's stopwatches and help Lavi and Lenalee. With that he finally moved from the place where he had been standing for far too long.

* * *

I'm on a roll so call me butter! Yay another chapter I fixed! ... review? Am I worthy? I sure as hell would like to know ^O^


	4. Fairy Princess and Chicken Boy

...

* * *

"Allen! Allen! Earth to Allen!" Lenalee waved and yelled at Allen, who was somewhere lost in his own little world. "Snap out of it Al! We need the stopwatches." She snapped, stomping her foot. This was slowly becoming more and more frustrating, and she really needed his cooperation.

Of course practice was unsurprisingly a lot harder to manage than the trio had originally expected, especially when one of them had been out of it and distracted since it began. Lenalee and Lavi had been running around trying to take attendance and filling water bottles, while Allen stood mesmerized by a butterfly.

"Huh?" Allen reluctantly turned from the day-flying insect. "What?"

"Are you feeling ok? You're starting to worry me." Lenalee frowned when she noticed Allen wasn't facing the right direction. "Uh… over here Allen."

The truth was that Allen **was **out of it and distracted. He still couldn't quite get out of the trance Kanda had induced in him and it was starting to bother him. Once again Allen drifted off in his own thoughts.

"You're right Lenalee he needs to see a doctor." Lavi materialized out of nowhere, as is his usual style, and took a hold of Allen's face with his hands. "But not just any PhD certified doctor, Oh _NO_…" Lavi smirked inching closer to the small boy's face.

"Lavi can I help you?" Allen raised an eyebrow, trying to get away from the creepy redhead.

Lavi laughed, still holding Allen's cheeks. "What you need is a love doctor! And I hear there is a sexy redhead around town who still makes house calls." He winked or blinked, no one knows really.

He grinned and Allen sweat dropped. "My god Lavi you really are mental, and I'm perfectly fi-"

"**Heads**!" One of the soccer players yelled, trying to warn people of the incoming doom, but it was futile because a couple milliseconds later Lavi was on the floor clutching his head.

"OW! Owiee! Oh crap that huuuuuuuurts!" Lavi began rolling on the floor and both Allen and Lenalee turned to look for the culprit only to find Kanda smirking.

His accomplished smirk was soon cut short as a very annoyed Lenalee calmly walked over to him and took his ear prisoner.

"Oh shit! OW!" Kanda hissed as pain ripped through his ear. "God damn it! Calm down Lenalee."

Lenalee breathed deeply and began scolding in a stern voice. "I do not know what is up with you two! Seriously Kanda you usually only kicked Lavi's ass when provoked and I would let that slide every once in a while, because well we'd both be pretty much fed up with Lavi's stupid by then, but that's not the point!" Kanda winced as she yelled the last part into his ear and Lenalee tried to calm her breathing. Some soccer players stopped to watch. "I mean he didn't even do anything to you this time! All he did was…" She suddenly stopped, all the day's events coming together to make up one possible conclusion in her mind. _Could it be that?_ She smirked at the thought.

"What the-" Kanda's ear was released from the torture trap that was Lenalee's fingers. He clutched at his ear with both hands protectively and stared at her incredulously.

Lenalee glanced between the white haired boy, who was once again entranced by some mundane insect and Kanda who noticed this and turned around to continue jogging, but not before Lenalee caught sight of a very prominent blush that was surely not due to exercise alone. _This is interesting. _She thought still smirking.

"What the? **MOVE IT GUYS!**" Bak yelled at his team, which had been too busy staring at the new managers and Kanda. "Now you guys are all running extra, including you Lavi, just because you're lying on the floor!" There was a groan of protest and someone yelling '_**SURE PICK ON THE SUPER SEXY REDHEAD KID, SEE WHERE THAT GETS YOU IN LIFE!'**_, as everyone continued their work.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"So that's the bet guys, are you in or what?" Allen looked at Lavi and Kanda with a knowing smile.

Practice was now over and everyone was going home, well except Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen. It had all started while the team, plus Lavi, had been running their extra laps and Allen had laughed at a joke Lenalee told him, which Kanda took as condescending insult at their running and thus challenged him to do better, but of course Lavi wanted in because he's Lavi, so it ended up becoming a bet of sorts.

Lenalee face palmed. "Why are all the handsome ones so stupid?" She looked up to the sky, questioning her god.

"Tch. You or the Baka Usagi better come through with the bet once either of you looses." Kanda said glaring at Allen.

"Alright count me in!" Lavi also said grinning at Allen. "Don't be sad if I totally kick ass Allen, it's nothing personal."

Allen smirked; this was going to be fun. "It's a bet then." _Yes very fun indeed, because I __**NEVER **__loose a bet. _

Lenalee shuddered at the look on Allen's face. _There he goes with the creepy face again._ "Alright then I'll make the rules." She pointed to the goal on the other side of the field. "First one to touch the end line and run back to give me a high five on this end line, wins." She looked at each guy. "Any questions? No okay, get ready, set, GO!"

"What not yet!" Kanda turned around to look at both Lavi and Allen sprinting to the other side.

"Hurry or you'll loose!" Lenalee laughed.

"Fuck. You did that on purpose." He began sprinting trying to catch up to the other two who were already past the halfway line.

Allen was in the lead running as fast as he possibly could as he touched the goal line (end line), Lavi was right behind him as they passed a very angry but determined Kanda. _Oh crap they're catching up._ He began running faster but he was beginning to feel his muscles ache and starting to feel tired.

Lavi also began running faster and was now neck and neck with Allen. They had a couple more feet to run to reach Lenalee.

The two reached forward with their hands extended aiming for Lenalee and Lavi went into gear passing Allen and reaching her first, but Lenalee saw this and stepped to the side successfully avoiding him and ran to Allen instead, giving him the winning high five.

"What the! That's so considered cheating Lenalee!" Lavi panted as both Allen and Lenalee laughed victoriously.

"Damnit I want a redo!" Kanda huffed as he came to a stop. "What was that all about? First you give the kid a fuckin' head start, and then you let him win just like that!"

"Yeah! I agree with Yu! OW!" Lavi rubbed his back where the ball hit him.

Lenalee laughed. "Well if I do remember clearly, I stated to you all that I was making the rules; therefore it counts." She stuck her tongue out.

"Hah! Since Lavi and I came in second and first, that would then make you, Kanda, the loser. Now you have to come through with your part of the bet!" Allen grinned evilly.

"Oh hell **NO!**" Kanda crossed his muscular arms. "You fuckin' cheated Moyashi."

"No I didn't and stop calling me a -"

"-Beansprout-"

"Thank you Lavi, right as I was saying, wait a _Beansprout?_ …Is that what Moyashi means?" Allen looked to Lavi.

"Yeah short stack, Moyashi means Beansprout." Kanda growled lowering his head to Allen's height emphasizing his point.

"Fine whatever just stop calling me that and we all agreed to the bet, unless you're not man enough."

"Says the twelve year old girl." Kanda smirked at the blush on Allen's face. "Fine fuck it, I'll do it. Even if you're asses didn't win this fair and square." With that he walked away.

"…" Lenalee and Lavi looked awestruck. "Did he just walk away without a fight?" Lenalee asked.

"Impressive… So Allen how'd you get the man upstairs to give you these… ugh miracle maker powers? I mean when I met you I seriously considered you an angel cause of the hair and cute face and all, but damn I didn't know I'd been groping and harassing a real one all this time." Lavi began laughing nervously.

"What are you rambling on about Lavi?" Allen looked at him confused. "I haven't done anything worth being considered a miracle. I'll advise you one more time, _please _get some help."

"Actually," Lenalee cut in. "It's quite the accomplishment that you managed to not get your cute butt kicked just right now. I mean you questioned his machoness and convinced him to do his part of the bet." She smiled at him. _Oh if I wasn't sure before, now I'm positive. _

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"…**FUCK. **No never mind. I'm not fucking doing this anymore." Kanda growled trying to remove both Allen and Lavi who were trying to place something on his head.

Lavi and Allen had dragged Kanda (who was in a relatively good mood because otherwise they would have never accomplished this without broken faces) into the guys' restroom in their school. They had been trying to convince the Japanese grouch into succumbing to doing his part of the bet for about 16 minutes now.

"Come on Yu! You lost, you have to do it!" Lavi whined and Allen nodded. "Besides this isn't as bad, remember you didn't want to do the other half of this bet so we let it slide. The least you can do is this.!"

"Don't tell me the great Kanda's going to back down, and here I thought you had some guts. Guess you're all talk after all." Allen huffed turning his back in a show of disappointment.

"Fine give me the fucking thing." Kanda took the object from Lavi's hands and placed it on his head. "Let's go then." He kicked the door open to an awaiting Lenalee in the hallway.

"**FINALLY!** I thought you guys were never coming out!" Lenalee said rolling her eyes, as the three walked out of the bathroom. Then she noticed Kanda. "Wow I thought you guy's wouldn't be able to make him do it." She smiled.

Allen elbowed Kanda lightly, but then stepped back a couple feet due to his glare. "Sorry… and aren't you forgetting something?"

Lavi grinned. "Come on Yu. Ask her! Do it. NOW! Do it. Do it!" He squealed, while pumping his fisted hands in a show of encouragement.

"Tch…" His eye twitched and he looked to the side. "mrhphmphpmrph" He mumbled and turned to scowl at her.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Lenalee tilted her head to the side. "Can you repeat that?"

He took a deep breath trying not to commit mass murder. "I said… **ASK ME WHY I'M WEARING THIS!**" He finally yelled.

Lenalee smiled wide and both Lavi and Allen began cracking up.

"Ok… So Kanda do tell me, why _are _you wearing a little crown on your oh so adorable head?" She smirked and couldn't help but chuckle.

"There I said it," Kanda said between clenched teeth "now let's get to class."

"Oh but you're forgetting the last part to your bet!" Allen said trying to contain the grin threatening to take over his face. Lavi waggled his eyebrows agreeing with Allen.

He turned back to Lenalee. "I'm wearing it b-because…" He was having a hard time trying to control his temper, and the two snickering idiots were not helping. "**IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE A FUCKING FAIRY PRINCESS!**"

"Hahaha HAHA! HaHa**HAHAHA**!" Both Lavi and Allen broke out laughing hysterically. "Oh shit! Run Allen run!" Lavi began yelling once he caught sight of Kanda's murderous gaze.

"You little fuckers." Kanda growled out as he began chasing them down the empty hallways. "I'll kill you two!"

_My god Kanda is __**really **__mad._ Lenalee laughed as she watched in amusement as Allen dived behind a trashcan for protection. _Now imagine if they had forced him to wear the rest of the princess costume they had planned out for him._

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"Because it fucking makes me feel like a mother fucking fairy princess!" Kanda yelled as he bashed in the fourth guy's face who dared to piss him off today.

Yes, fourth guy. Unfortunately or luckily for the poor sucker now under Kanda's mercy the first two had suffered much worse and one of them was traumatized.

Kanda could hear someone approaching as he continued to take out his frustration on the annoying punk who thought he could get away with pissing him off. "Stop it Kanda! Why must you hurt the poor guy! It's not his fault you lost that bet!" Allen yelled as he began pulling on his arm.

Kanda reluctantly let go of the guy's shirt. Luckily for him Allen had been walking down the hall when he noticed girlish screaming and a menacing growl coming from around the corner, so he went to save the poor kid. It was after school and Kanda was fed up and completely out of the non existent patience he had. All day Kanda had been hoping that maybe one of the damn teachers at this school would make him take the stupid plastic crown off his head, because of the no hats in school crap, but **NO** that dumbass Komui just thought it was **SOO**O damn hilarious and allowed it.

"Where are the other two?" Kanda calmed down enough to notice the ever present redhead and the only female in their small group of friends, as they liked to call it, were missing.

"Oh well they went to fill water bottles and I was going to Bak's office to get some info sheets." Allen began blushing when he noticed Kanda's intent stare. "Ugh is there something wrong?"

"Why's your hair white?" Kanda blatantly asked still staring at Allen.

"It's naturally like that." The long haired man just raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah I know I'm pretty freakish."

"Shut up it suits you…" Kanda stopped and scratched the back of his neck looking to the side. "because if you had normal colored hair you'd look like you were nine and you look at least twelve."

"Thank you?" Allen smiled a little. "That's the first time anyone ever told me it suited me."

"Tch. Whatever Moyashi let's go."

All throughout practice Kanda had to suffer the incessant jokes and comments made by the whole team, especially Bak's. Fortunately for the trio of managers practice had began to run smoothly and was nothing like the chaos of yesterday's practice.

"Wow I can't believe you actually wore that throughout the whole practice. I bet that was hard to keep on too." Lavi, Lenalee and Allen looked impressed as they began walking to the parking lot. "I take back what I said about you not being a man." Allen smirked.

"Tch."

"Whoa who's the sexy redhead?" Lenalee suddenly asked looking to the parking lot, where sure enough another redhead with a mask that covered part of his face sat waiting in his black '69 Mustang.

"You called?" Lavi answered smirking at her.

"No, not you that one." She pointed at the man who was now staring in their direction.

The red haired man squinted looking closely at the group of teenagers. "Oi! Get your scrawny ass over here stupid nephew."

"_Cross…_" Allen growled as they continued walking towards the car.

"You know the man? Wait did he call you his nephew? Oh god is that the infamous Cross you're always ranting about?" Lenalee said staring back and forth between him and Allen.

"Yes unfortunately this is him." Allen groaned as they stopped outside his uncle's window. "Cross this is Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda."

Lavi answered with a 'Yo' and Lenalee smiled sweetly while Kanda just 'Tch'd'.

"Hey princess how much for the weekend?" Cross ignored Allen and instead looked at Kanda dead in the eye.

"…" _Oh shit this is bad…_ Lavi could only see death in Kanda's eye now.

Lavi quickly reacted. "Run save yourselves! I'll hold him down forget about us!" Lavi yelled as he took a hold of Kanda's arms with all the strength he could possibly muster.

Allen's eyes went wide and he felt his instinctual flight or fight kick in choosing flight as the wisest choice.

"Hurry **DRIVE**!" Allen yelled at his uncle as he jumped in the passenger seat through Cross' open window.

"What the? Ok damn it." Cross started the engine as they drove off the parking lot with a screech.

Once far enough away Allen began breathing in and out again. "My life flashed before my eyes." He brought his hand up to his face.

"Calm yourself. I don't see why you're so riled up I just happened to ask your friend if she was willing to make some money." Cross turned the corner sharply leaving people to barely jump out of the way in time.

"You don't understand, we escaped death this time, but that was the gods smiling upon us."

"Stop being such a fuckin' drama queen."

Allen huffed and ignored his uncle. "By the way, why did you come pick me up?" He looked around suspiciously. "You're not planning anything …are you?"

"Don't be stupid …of course I am." Cross smirked as he came to a sudden stop in front of a building. "Have fun at work punk." He opened Allen's door and shoved him out and as soon as he hit the floor proceeded to drive off quickly.

"Oww." Allen rubbed his head as he stood up. _What the? Where did that man drop me off now?_

Allen looked around to find that he was standing in front of a restaurant. The street where it was found was quite busy with a lot of other various shops and bars. The restaurant he was standing in front of looked old but well kept and there was a steady flow of people walking in and out of it.

"Hey kid! Alex or Andy!" Allen turned to a very large woman who was yelling at him and pointed to himself. "Yeah you, get your cute butt over here."

Allen walked up to her. "Um can I ask you what it is I'm supposed to be doing here?"

"Yeah come in and talk to the boss." She nodded to him as they went through the front doors of the restaurant. "She should be in her office over there." The strong looking woman pointed to a door in the back. "She's waiting for you so go on in."

Allen walked around hurried waiters and waitresses as he approached the oak door, taking a deep breath he walked in.

"Finally you show up, Allen right?" A small and thin lady said from behind a large desk. She looked busy as she glanced at Allen. "Here you go, now off to work." She tossed a brown paper bag at him.

"What's this?" Allen asked as he opened the bag to reveal its contents. His expression suddenly dropped as he took a good look at the yellow chicken suit he now held in his hands. "This is a joke right? Cross probably put some sort of hidden camera in here and is now having a good laugh. …_**Please **__tell me this is a joke_."

"Humph. You wish boy, that Cross owed me some cash and in exchange offered your services. Now off you go here are the flyers you are to hand out. …Oh and don't forget to smile." She smirked taking in Allen's pout.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

Today was slowly but very surely going down hill. _What have I done to anger the gods now? First they save me and Cross from Kanda's wrath, but only to be put to public humiliation._ Allen gloomily thought as he handed out another flyer advertising the restaurant's awesomeness, all while dressed like an oversized yellow chicken.

_Thankfully no one I know has passed by or noticed me, maybe I won't see anyone I kno- __**Bloody HELL!**_While Allen had been too busy silently brooding he had failed to notice a certain Japanese grouch headed in his direction.

"Moyashi?" Kanda's voice wasn't the regular growl but was soft and instead surprised.

"Heh. Ughh…" Allen's face from ear to ear began turning every shade of red. "W-well see I w-work here and I just s-started right now, and my name is Allen!" He looked away embarrassed.

Kanda stood staring at the cute boy before him clad in yellow feathers and an orange beak. He looked utterly ridiculous and his bright red face only made it worse, so how was it that it took every fiber in Kanda's body to will himself to not jump the kid right then and there?

_No, not these thoughts again._ Kanda thought in aggravation. "Tch. Stupid Moyashi." Was the only thing he was able to growl before turning around and walking quickly away.

* * *

Hot Diggity Damn! ANOTHER ONE? How can this be? Yes, it is true I have also fixed this one! (review)


	5. Paranoia and The Soup

..

* * *

_First I'll wait till he's asleep- no scratch that I want him to suffer. _Allen grinned like a Cheshire cat as he imagined all the possible ways to torture Cross in revenge for his humiliation. He was going to make sure the bastard actually paid for this, he blushed madly as he remembered the surprised look on Kanda's face earlier that day. _My God! He'll want revenge for the princess crown thing and what better way than this to get back at me? _Allen shuddered at the thought.

It took a while and he got lost five times on his way, but he finally made it home at nine thirty, by foot of course. He stood outside the front door a moment before taking a deep breath and finally opening it. "I'm home… _Cross._" He growled the last part trying to convey some sort of a threat to his uncle.

His only response was a muffled noise as he walked through the threshold and was stunned to see one of his many dreams a reality. There in the dining room was none other than the source of all of Allen's childhood nightmares bound to a chair by a heavy rope and gagged.

Such was the surprise that Allen actually had to stop, turn around, walk out the door and walk back in to make sure this wasn't him hallucinating. It had actually happened before and this time he was hoping with all his heart that this was reality and not one of his messed up daydreams.

"Haha hahaha! **HAHaHA!**" The white haired boy started laughing hysterically and his eyes glazed over, scaring even his uncle a little.

He walked forward still laughing and unbound his uncle's mouth. "What the hell is your problem?" Cross looked at his nephew that was still laughing hysterically.

"What's my _problem_?HA**hA HaHAHA!** You actually asked what my? **HAAHAHA!**" Allen began slapping his knee desperately trying to force his body to breathe and laugh at the same time.

_Holly mother fuckin'… the kid's finally lost it. _Cross thought exasperatedly. "Hey dumbass as much as I'd hate to interrupt your… mental breakdown I really need to try and find the hooker who took off with my wallet after she tied me up. So if you could stop being useless for a second and untie me I'll reconsider not beating you for laughing at me."

Allen raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Now what makes you think that after everything you've done to me, I'd be as kind as to letting you go just like that? Haha oh _noo._ You aren't getting off the hook so easily this time."

"I swear Allen-_fucking_-Walker." The severity of the situation in Cross' eyes deemed it necessary to use Allen's given name rather than any other demeaning insult. His eyes narrowed. "You better get your scrawny albino ass over here and untie me this instant."

"You know actually I kind of feel like taking a nice long walk right now." Allen chuckled looking at his uncle in the eye. "But don't mind me I'll just be leaving now."

Cross smirked. "Allen I'll warn you once, walk out that door right now, that's forfeiting your life to me."

That alone should have had Allen scrambling to untie his uncle, but years and years of mental scarring (living with Cross) makes you have bouts of momentary insanity.

Allen gulped and hesitated a second before finding his resolve. "See you later Cross." He turned to smile sweetly at his uncle before walking out the door once again.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

Allen stood paralyzed behind a nearby car. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap… _Was the constant mantra running through his mind.

He had a good reason to be scared though. After he had left the house and was once again sane enough to understand what exactly he had just done, he'd begun to feel paranoid over any and all small insignificant noises.

He'd been walking around town for a while and was now getting tired and becoming very aware of how late it was. In all honesty, Allen still had no clue as to where the hell he was. After all, he was still relatively new to the bustling town.

He was becoming tired and cold. _What time is it?_ It was a chilly spring night and the fact that he only had a light hoodie on didn't help.

Cars were driving past him and suddenly one stopped. It was a sleek, black Aston Martin Vanquish S. _Holly shite! That car looks oddly enough a lot like the car the creepy portu-_

"Allen?" A dark haired man asked. He slowly reached towards his sunglasses-

"_Why __**are **_you wearing _**SUNGLASSES**_ in the middle of the **night**?" Allen asked ultimately ignoring the obvious facts that: **yes**, this was indeed one of his creepy stalkers, and that he was indeed leering at him like he hit the jackpot.

"Aww so romantic of us to be meeting here like this. Now get in Babe let's go somewhere else even _**more**_ romantic." The handsome man smirked lecherously.

"Tyki there is nothing romantic about the hobo sitting not even five feet from where I'm standing, and I'm pretty sure the flickering street light is adding a creepier feel than anything else." Allen started backing away feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Yeah, you are pretty." Tyki said tactfully ignoring most of what Allen said.

_Crap ok this was __**SOOO **__not a good idea. Here goes nothing._ Allen turned around and began sprinting to…, well he just began sprinting in a random direction.

The white haired boy was beginning to run out of fuel, he was sucking up air like vacuum cleaner and he still had no idea where he stopped and leaned against a nearby tree._ I think I'm good for the time being, as long as I don't get mugged, or freeze to death, or trip and fall myself into a concussion and then freeze, or run into Kanda-_

"**MOYASHI**?" Sure enough a very pissed off and potentially life threatening teen was walking up to Allen. "Where the hell have you fuckin' been?" He scowled looking down at Allen and grabbed his elbow sharply.

"Ow. That hurts Kanda! Lemme go!" Allen began squirming in his grip trying to get away. He let go muttering a sorry but still looking extremely pissed. "What's your problem anyway?" Allen noticed Kanda's look of uncertainty.

"Honestly that's what I'm trying to figure out." Kanda huffed and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean and what are you doing out at whatever time it is?" Allen scratched nervously at his cheek looking up at Kanda.

Kanda growled. "Don't do that." He pulled Allen's hand away from his face. "And what do you mean, what am I doing out at two in the morning. If you haven't figured it out already I was out here looking for your dumb ass. Do you have any idea as to how much ass kickin' your retarded uncle, Lavi, Lenalee, and… I have done?" He looked at the shorter boy intently.

"I'm sorry?" Allen said looking confused.

"What were you thinking?" The raven pushed the unsuspecting boy against the tree, grabbing onto his small shoulders.

"Kanda wha-" Allen was suddenly cut off as Kanda's lips met his own in a shy kiss.

Immediately Allen blushed a deep crimson and his knees gave out. Kanda only took this as an invitation to hold onto the smaller boy. Their lips were warm against one another compared to the chilly night and Kanda parted their lips a fraction. "You had us worried. You had _me_ worried."

"I'm sorry." Allen could only whisper as their lips met once again.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"Don't you think it's a bit much?" Lenalee leaned against the door frame. Looking at her bed ridden friend, well actually more like chained-to-the-bed friend.

"Of course not sweetheart." Cross smiled flirtatiously at her. He was twirling around in his hand several keys; the keys to Allen's freedom.

Allen laid in a bed that looked like it was better suited for a kinky porno movie.

"Actually I kinda like bondage." Lavi waggled his eyebrows. A fist was what he saw and felt next, unfortunately for him. "Right. Kanda no share with friend. Friend get fist." Lavi began backing away from him, and behind Lenalee.

"Boys! Seriously it's like nine in the morning!" Lenalee looked at them both menacingly.

"Not that I care, cause I seriously don't, but why aren't you kids at school?" Cross looked questioningly at the disturbances in his house.

Lenalee smiled kindly at the sleeping Allen. "Well we obviously didn't get much sleep last night so after Mr. Possessive finally carried a passed out Allen back here we went home to bed. We just came to see how he was doing before we went to school, but it is kind of late so we better get going."

She began walking away pulling both Lavi and Kanda by the arms. "I understand why Lavi doesn't want to go to school, because he never wants to go to school, something about his pretty mug being above all of it" She muttered to herself.

"You forgot the sucking of our youth in that institution of torture!" Lavi piped in.

"Right and that. But what's up with you Kanda?" She asked her friend who was to busy not paying her any attention. "Hello?"

The ever observative redhead gave her a knowing smile. _Oh so Kanda finally made a move? _Lenalee remembered last night and how relieved she had been when she saw her friend cradling a smiling and passed out Allen.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

_My head hurts…_ Allen blinked away the haze trying to take over him. _Where am I?_ He thought back to what had happened previously to him waking up in his bed, but he couldn't remember much after they had_ kissed._ Allen began blushing furiously.

"I always knew you were a fag." Cross was looking down on him wearing an evil look, but he could also see relief? "But hell even I couldn't tell the difference when he was wearing that crown."

Allen widened his eyes. He quickly tried to get up only to find out he was _chained_ to the bed.

"Oh no, no, no. Allen must not go anywhere. He has a cold." Cross' eyes looked every bit menacing. "Now how about some delicious soup?"

"No! Not _the soup…_" Allen whispered the last part, out of fear to the disgusting concoction his uncle called soup. It always varied color, but usually had a greenish tint. Of course he would heal up pretty quickly afterwards, but still it was horrible.

"Oh but you know how awesomely good it's for you." Cross smirked and forced a straw down Allen's throat. "Now _bon appetit!_"

_I will exact my revenge. Someday I will… and I won't have to fear for my life afterwards._ He added as he remembered last night's attempt at exacting revenge. _Holy mother of god. _He tried to not gag as he slurped at the thick green substance.

* * *

Holy Guacamole! This is madness! oh yeah and don't forget to flush i mean review!


	6. Tasers and The Creepy Stalker

.

* * *

"Allen? Hey Allen, what are you doing at school?" Lenalee was standing in front of said boy. They were standing in the hallway during one of their passing periods.

"Oh hey Lenalee, uh yeah well after you guys left my uncle decided to force feed me some concoction he calls 'soup'. That's where I decided that if I wanted to live a long life I probably needed to get out of that house and fast." Allen smiled while scratching his cheek with a gloved hand.

Lenalee frowned at him. "Well are you sure you're feeling better?" She touched her hand to his forehead. "You had us pretty worried. Which reminds me…? What in GOD'S name were you thinking last night?" Her tone went from concerned mother to mad mamma bear in a matter of seconds.

_Oh crap…_ "Ugh… eh heh heh… I wa-" The white haired boy was cut off.

"Weren't thinking? CAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT SEEMED LIKE TO ME!" Her tone continued to increase until she was yelling very loudly. "I **SWEAR **ALLEN WALKER THE NEXT TIME YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Allen flinched as her voice hit new levels of loud and she took it as an opportunity to take his ear prisoner in the Lenalee Finger Trap of DoomÔ.

_Damn and here I thought I had made a note to never upset Lenalee for this very reason!_ Allen thought as he experienced the pain reverberating through his very being. _AHH! It burns worse than I thought!_ He let out a whimper of pain. "I'm sorry Lenalee. Please release me oh mighty one!" He begged for his ear.

Somehow this got to the very upset Chinese girl because she released him with a defeated sigh. "You're lucky I have a soft spot for you kid, because others have suffered worse for a lesser crime." She frowned at him as he held onto his abused ear with both hands protectively. "Just don't do something as stupid as that again, _**OK**_?"

"Yes! Oh mighty one!" He pouted at her. "But come on! I was trying to teach Cross a lesson. You should have seen the costume I had to wear at that stupid job." He mumbled the last part, but she still heard it.

"Haha yeah I did hear. I wish I could've seen you, I bet you looked so cute!" She squealed at him making him blush a little.

Allen sweat dropped and looked around. "Umm Lenalee did you notice when the bell rang?" There was no one in the hall anymore.

"Huh? You're right Allen…" She face palmed. "Sorry about that, I guess my freak out session made us late to class."

_You guess?_ Allen looked at her incredulously, which made her roll her eyes. "Sorry I had to yell at you for nearly killing yourself yesterday." She deadpanned.

"What! I didn't almost die! Lenalee you're blowing yesterday's incident out of proportion." He crossed his arms attempting to look mature about it.

"Whatever, passed out… dead, it _looked _the same to me last night." Allen snickered at her logic. "Well what class were you supposed to have right now?" She changed the subject and began walking down the hall.

"Ugh I believe I had P.E. today." He kept Lenalee's pace as they continued to walk around.

"Hmm… Well we've managed to kill about fifteen minutes, so do you want to be very late to class and get chewed out or do you want to not go to class and still get chewed out?" She continued walking.

"Well when you put it that way. I guess I'll pass. Besides it was our last class for the day."

Lenalee nodded as she stopped at her locker. "Do you need anything from your locker?" She closed it as he nodded in the negative. "Alright well I guess we'll have a head start on setting up for today's practice."

Allen sighed at this. "Wow we don't have to rush like maniacs today. I wonder how the previous managers were able to stand there job for so long." He smiled wryly. "Which reminds me, what happened to them?"

Lenalee stopped fiddling in her bag long enough to look up at Allen. "You know I have no idea…" She looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging it off.

Somewhere on a different continent three not so brilliant teens sneezed and wondered whether they were almost home.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

Allen sighed for the billionth time. He was outside laying on the grass and enjoying the warm sun. Or would have been had he been able to stop thinking for a second. _Why can't he just leave my mind?_ He unconsciously touched his lips as he remembered yet again yesterday's events.

_This has to stop._ He sighed knowing full well it wasn't going to, just like it hadn't all day. Why the boy was consumed by thoughts of a certain raven haired grouch, was above him. _Of all the people why Kanda?_ Allen had finally admitted to himself that he was indeed attracted to Kanda. It had been like a poison. At first his mind had tried to reject the idea, casting it off as nothing, but slowly it had spread through his thoughts. Actually he had been doing a good job of trying to ignore these feelings, but the kiss last night had been like a lethal dose of the poison that was Kanda. Allen had been completely helpless against it, he couldn't do anything but submit to it.

He dragged his hand across his face, still lying on the grass. Practice would soon start and he wasn't ready to face him yet. _But he likes me too, right? …I mean no one kisses a person unless they do… I think. _Allen groaned not knowing anything about this kind of stuff. He didn't know exactly what the dark haired teen was thinking. He groaned again when he found himself thinking too intently about Kanda again.

"You feelin' alright buddy?" Allen yelped as a voice brought him out of Kandaland. "Heh you have the cutest yelp evaahh!" Lavi crouched down next to the laying Allen.

"Oh it's you Lavi." Allen looked up to the smirking redhead.

"The one and only baby." His face got a little closer to Allen. "Hey so why you layin' down on the grass? I mean not that I don't like your positioning or anything." His smirk turned to a lecherous grin.

"You're a lost cause Lavi." Allen deadpanned. "Now can you move so I may get up, I assume practice is about to start."

"Naw it's ok we've got a couple minutes." Lavi didn't budge, which made Allen raise an eyebrow.

"He said move Baka Usagi…" Allen could've sworn he felt the temperature of Earth plunge. Kanda was standing not even three feet away, a perfect distance for killing a redhead.

"Whoa hey there buddy… Me and Allen were just chattin' it up ya know?" Lavi began to laugh nervously at the death he saw in his friends glare.

"Move." He growled his command once again, not letting up his glare.

"Ya I'll see you later Al." Lavi promptly got up and walked (ran) away.

Allen slowly sat up. "Thanks Kanda, I guess." He shyly looked up at the Japanese teen, not quite sure of what to do.

He clumsily stood up. "Wait for me after practice at the front of the school." Allen looked at Kanda shocked. The tall teen was staring of to the side, looking a little nervous. _He wants me to wait for him?_ Allen felt his tummy do a flip. _What the bloody hell is wrong with my stomach?_

"O-Okay." He set aside the silly thoughts of his stomach doing silly things for later.

Kanda nodded and turned to look at Allen. His eyes locked with the white haired boy for a couple seconds too many, which caused a shiver to run down said boy's spine. He turned and walked over to the field, leaving behind a frozen Allen. _I don't think I can move anymore… _Was Allen's only thought.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"You coming Allen?" Lenalee looked behind at her friend who was acting a bit strange. _What's up with him today? _She studied the skinny boy as he stood there not quite sure of what to say for himself. _He began acting nervous and clumsily ever since practice started. _She thought as he smiled hesitantly at her.

"Ugh I'm just going to stay behind and kinda wait for Kanda, sorry I left you alone to walk home with Lavi." He laughed nervously.

Her expression must have shown her shock because Allen blushed a little._ Whoa, he's waiting for Kanda? _She thought for a minute remembering yesterday's events. _Oh I see…_ She suddenly grinned at Allen. "It's perfectly fine Allen. I'll see ya around. Come on Lavi!" She turned to the crazy redhead who was a little ways off talking to a couple soccer players.

"Sir, yes sir!" The redhead saluted Lenalee military style. "Wait what about Allen?" Lavi began to whine and protest loudly as he was tugged away from the nervous boy. "No Allen! Don't worry we'll soon meet again!"

"Stop being so dramatic Lavi!" Lenalee continued to tug at the reluctant teen.

_Now I wait. _Allen sighed as he stood waiting for Kanda. _Why did he want me to wait for him? _Hid mind drifted back to the handsome teen. Practice had been over all too quickly for him. _Or maybe it just seemed to me like that?_ He'd been so busy, more like fixated watching Kanda play. His movements were so skilled and it was impossible to resist watching the other boy exercise.

"No! No more sweaty Kanda!" Allen clamped a hand over his mouth realizing he'd said that aloud. _I just need to stop thinking of Kanda and how sexy he looks while working out. _Good thing there was no one around.

"What about my sweatiness?" Allen jumped out of his skin when a deep voice startled him from behind. Kanda raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the bloody? Make some noise when you come up to people!" Allen said in an all too high voice. He tried to cover the very evident blush on his face.

He smirked stepping a little closer. "Does it upset you that I'm sweaty?" His voice lowered an octave.

"Y-Yes it d-does. I mean only b-because I then c-can't help and stare at you." His eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I didn't mean that. I mean I did b-but you weren't supposed to know that. Ugh why am I voicing everything that comes to my mind?" He brought both his hands up to cover his face. _This is ridiculous why am I telling him everything? _

Allen felt warm calloused hands take hold of his own. "Don't cover your face Moyashi." Allen looked up to Kanda finally realizing how close they actually were.

He couldn't breathe anymore. "I can't breathe anymore." _Damn I did it again! Stop voicing your thoughts Allen! _

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Allen looked up once again to his midnight blue eyes. _He has such beautiful eyes._

Kanda blushed a little and smiled. "Stop telling yourself to not voice your thoughts. I like hearing them and thanks, but your I like your eyes better." He mumbled the last part and his blush deepened a little.

The taller teen was still holding onto Allen's hands and they were standing even closer if at all possible. _That is so embarrassing did I actually say all that aloud? He probably thinks I'm weird._

"Yeah, you did and I've always known you're weird Moyashi." Allen's eyes grew in size, realizing he had voiced his thoughts once _again_.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it right back, not really having anything to say. His mind was soon cut off from trying to find something to say once he felt a warm pair of lips meeting his softly.

His eyes immediately closed and Kanda released his hands and instead found his waist. Allen's stomach was doing funny things again. Kanda was holding him tight up against himself and Allen was having a hard time trying to tell which was his heart beat. He could feel the other teens hands holding him very strongly, his embrace was comforting to him.

Allen was finally persuaded, not that it took much persuading, to part his lips. Kanda was soon exploring the warmth of Allen's mouth, marking his territory. All Allen could do was cling to the taller teen's shirt with one hand while the other held his neck, he was sure that if not for Kanda's tight embrace he would have fallen to the ground.

They kissed like this for a while before Kanda pulled back a little, kissing him softly still. Allen finally opened his eyes to be met with a pair of dark ones. Slowly a smile started to form on his lips. Kanda was still holding him, albeit a little more gently.

"Don't ever let anyone else touch you Allen, cause then I'll kick their ass." Kanda finally whispered in a deep voice. Allen simply nodded unable to release himself from Kanda's gaze.

"You actually said my name." That was the only thing Allen could finally manage to say.

Kanda smirked. "Tch, don't get excited Moyashi." Allen smacked him on the arm playfully. "Anyway we should probably get going." Kanda finally released the skinny boy from his embrace.

"You're right I suppose." Allen grumbled at the loss of those strong arms holding him, but was soon just as content when long fingers interlocked with his own.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"Are you really walking me all the way home, I mean you don't even live in this direction." Allen looked to the teen walking beside him.

"Tch, I said I was walking you home Moyashi." Kanda continued to walk forward as his grasp on Allen's hand tightened a bit. "Besides if there really is some creepy stalker, Tyki I think it was, stalking you why would I let you walk alone?" He turned with a raised eyebrow at Allen.

Allen blushed a little at his protectiveness. "I guess you're right." He rolled his eyes at the, of-course-I'm-right look Kanda gave him.

Of course, they soon realized Kanda was indeed right. They suddenly heard a screeching noise, a car had stopped near them. "Hey gorgeous. How you doin'? Wait who's that?" The very sexy, albeit creepy Portuguese man stepped out of his car. He raped Allen with his eyes, that is until a much taller and bigger guy stood in front of his sexy Allen, completely blocking his view. "Do you mind I was kinda enjoying the view." He growled at the pissed off looking teen.

"Tyki go away I have told you time after time to stop with the stalking!" Allen peeked his adorable head from behind his manly shield.

"Haha playing hard to get huh? That kind of looses its purpose after you have the person you want head over heals in love with you." Tyki explained matter of a factly.

"So this is the guy Moyashi?" Kanda studied him with a frown on his face as Allen nodded. "Stand back while I kick this guy's ass." He took a couple menacing steps forward while cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on punk, I'd do anything for my Allen." Tyki grinned also taking a few steps forward.

"He's not your Allen you creep." Kanda growled low, his possessive side getting him pissed.

"HAH YOU WISH OF COURSE HE'S **MINE**!" Tyki declared as Kanda lunged at him. Allen looked at the scene before him feeling helpless. The two men were going at it _bad_. He grimaced as he heard a fist make contact, whose fist make contact on what he wasn't sure, they were moving too much.

They were both pretty skilled when it came to fighting, and it probably wouldn't have stopped had it not been for the two police officers restraining them. Apparently a cruiser had pulled up to the scene.

"Well hello Kanda fancy meetin' ya here." A big man greeted Kanda as he struggled to restrain him.

"Roni you bitch let me go!" Kanda huffed still struggling against the guy. Allen looked at the man and soon recognized him from one of the soccer games. _He was the police officer who was there as security for one of the games. _Allen frowned. _He also tasered Kanda a couple times. _

The other police officer was also having a hard time restraining Tyki. "Hey babe don't worry I'll rip that guy a new one for holding your sweet hand in a sec, then you and I can go have some fun somewhere else." Tyki winked at the exasperated Allen.

"You fucker." Kanda found the strength to release himself from Roni's grasp. Unfortunately for Tyki he hadn't been able to escape his police officer's grasp as easily, well would have been unfortunate had Kanda continued to walk forward. He had stopped his advance simply standing there with an obvious look of pain on his face. He took a second before turning around to look at the police officer Roni.

"Why must you always?" Kanda yelled at him. Both Tyki and Allen froze as they glimpsed at the wires that were now attached to his back.

"Ya know the drill punk, just calm down and let us handle this or…" The big officer looked at his taser gun promising Kanda a world of hurt were he to make the wrong move.

The long haired teen smirked. "Tch." He turned back around only advancing one step before his face once again bore that pained expression. "What the hell are you looking at?" He managed to yell at Tyki's incredulous face through the pain as he continued to walk forward.

"Well I don't know maybe for you to fall on the ground and writhe in pain like you're supposed to?" Tyki looked at him horrified as Kanda got closer.

"STOP KANDA, JUST STOP!" Allen finally couldn't take it any longer. He ran up to him pushing him away from Tyki. "You're being stubborn! You need to STOP!" He couldn't stand to see him getting tasered, that couldn't be healthy.

"Kid's right Kanda, give it up." Roni agreed as he stopped tasering Kanda. "I don't see how you've become so immune to being tasered, well aside from it being done so often to ya, but that's only because it usually takes too many people to restrain ya so it's easier this way. Look just take Allen with ya and get on out of here."

Kanda sighed. "Let's go Moyashi." He put his arm protectively around his waist as he glared at Tyki who was glaring right back at him.

"Does it still hurt?" Allen looked up at him as they began walking. Behind him he could hear the officers struggling with Tyki as they tried to get him in the cruiser.

Kanda smirked down at him. "Tch, stop being such a wimp Moyashi it doesn't even hurt that much when it's happening, much less afterwards." Allen frowned at him knowing that was a lie. "Just make sure to lock your door from now on and your bedroom window too." He looked down at him seriously this time.

"Of course Kanda." Allen answered him, searching his eyes for any hidden pain still lingering. Kanda ignored his concern and lowered his head a little to kiss his Moyashi on the forehead.

* * *

MUAHAHA! HAVE YOU CAUGHT ON? YES IT'S TRUE! I WENT BACK AND FIXED _**ALL**_ OF THEM! HUZAAH! NOW REVIEW MINIOINS! ...**_WOAHH_** too far? heh heh sorry review?


	7. Tooth Fairy Issues

Not gonna do it! Not gonna do it! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME APOLOGIZE! GAHH! CURSE YOU WEAK RESOLVE!... I'm sorry n_n

* * *

Tyki wasn't a happy man. No not by a long shot and he missed his cute boyfriend (yeah Allen is his boyfriend he just doesn't know it yet). _Allen baby where are you? _The dark skinned man thought dejectedly. He was sitting in a cell, bored as _hell_ and waiting for someone to bail him out.

"You look miserable." Tyki looked across from him where a guy with a rather weird head of red hair sat looking at him. "So what were you like arrested for streaking or something?" The red head smiled a bit at that. "Cause I sure as hell was."

"No… I got into a bit of a fight," Tyki smirked, at least he had someone to talk to. "The other guy got off clean though…" He frowned remembering the injustice of it all.

"How sad." The other guy said not looking sympathetic at all. "You wanna hear a sob story? I've been waiting for my pansy ass nephew to notice I'm not home and come bail me out. That's a fuckin' sob story."

"Why haven't you called him or something?" Tyki sighed wondering when someone would show up to help him.

"I did but the punk was still at school," The other man leaned back on the bench he was sitting on. "Worst part is I think I'm sober right now."

A police officer came up to their cell. "Cross Marian, your bail's been paid." The red head stood up.

"'Bout fuckin' time! See you later tan guy." The red head walked out looking like he owned the place. It seemed he was pretty familiar with the cop. _I wouldn't doubt it._

A while passed until finally the cop came back to the cell. "Tyki Mikk your bail's been paid." The very irritated man stood up following the cop out. _What took them __**SO **__long?_

Outside stood his cute little niece and his grandfather. They smiled at him. _Knowing them they probably waited a while before coming to get me just to make me suffer. Never mind them right now I have more important things to deal with. _He grinned. _Don't worry Allen I'll save you._

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

Dealing with Cross was like dealing with a baby, except instead of the cute noises babies make he either growled or yelled. I'm hungry feed me something you midget! I need money go play some poker you twit! Shut up and help me move this body (happened once- the dude was still alive though)! I'm bored go get me a hooker! Timcampy looks cold go buy him a sweater! Dance monkey **DANCE **(he had been **very **drunk that time)! Oh also, babies didn't need to get bailed out of jail.

"What took you so damn long?" Cross closed the door of their house.

"Well sorry! I had to find Komui to bail you out! You know I'm not 18 yet!" Allen huffed as he made his way into the kitchen. "Seriously Cross this is getting ridiculous! What is this the 6th or 7th time I've had to bail you out? You do realize we've only been living here for little over a week now?"

"Did you say something? I wasn't listening." Cross followed him into the kitchen. "You know what never mind, I don't care make me food I'm hungry." Allen rolled his eyes too used to his uncle's behavior.

"You were streaking?" Allen asked as he began rummaging through the fridge. "You haven't done that in a while. I was surprised."

"Yeah well- are you done? I'm still hungry here."

"Yeah, yeah I'm almost done." Allen sometimes wondered what he did to deserve such an uncle.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"Allen are you ok? You don't look so good." Lenalee pressed her hand to his forehead. They were walking down the hall. It was after school and they were getting some stuff from Bak's office.

"I'm fine Lenalee really. It's just that I didn't get much sleep last night." Allen yawned looking very tired.

"And why is that?" Lenalee looked at him concerned.

"Well two guys showed up last night and I had to play them. After that I went to bed, but I kept waking up." He looked a little sheepish. "I think the outside of my window is haunted."

"What? The outside of your window, but why?" They both stopped walking. Allen looked around a little awkwardly before getting closer to Lenalee.

"I kept hearing someone or something messing with my window." He whispered looking at her seriously. "Thanks to Kanda I remembered to lock my window, so nothing came in. I would've looked but I was too tired and kind of scared." He blushed a little sheepishly.

"That's really weird Allen." Lenalee began walking again making the short boy follow her. "Good thing Kanda reminded you to lock your window." She smiled knowingly at him. He blushed.

"Y-yeah good thing." His voice came out a little too nervous.

"So are you guys dating now?" She grinned when she saw that Allen suddenly found the wall incredibly interesting. "Poor Lavi he'll be devastated." She laughed at the way Allen flinched.

"Don't be ridiculous Lenalee!" He didn't look at her but instead began walking faster. "Hurry we don't want to be late!" She followed after him catching up.

"Were you sad today because he was busy during lunch?" She continued to teasing the boy who was now as red as a tomato. "Oh I see. You're rushing to get to practice, because you haven't seen him all day!" Suddenly his pace became slower- waaay slower.

"No! I just didn't want to be late!"

"_Right,_" Lenalee grinned at him.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"Alright listen up everyone!" Bak yelled as all the soccer players, including the managers, got close together. "We're a little over half way through our season. Next weekend we're playing Noah's Ark catholic school. It's six hours from here so were staying the night before the game. You guys can get an info sheet from one of the managers. Good work today, you're dismissed."

_Noah's Ark?_ Allen thought as he passed out sheets to various players. _Oh god why? That school's in the city where Tyki lives! Not that the whole being in a different city thing ever stopped him, but still I'm more likely to bump into him there!_ Allen was feeling a little dizzy. The last thing he wanted was to meet up with that creep again.

"LENALEE HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" Lavi began yelling from beside him. "OH MAN… OH MANN… OK I KNOW WHAT TO DO… CALL 911! RIGHT WHERE'S MY CELLPHONE!"

"Lavi calm down. I'm fine I was just spacing out." Allen put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Thank God! _You really are ok!" Lavi put a hand over his heart and sighed. "I thought we had lost you there for a second."

"Lavi… Iwas_**just **_**spacing out.**" Allen deadpanned.

"Really Lavi one day you're going to be like the boy who cried wolf." Lenalee walked towards the two, a couple of cones in tow.

"What you mean drop dead sexy, I already am Lenalee." The redhead smirked and posed for her.

"… No, I meant no one is going to belie- you know what forget it." She shook her head smiling a bit. "Help a girl out Allen?" She handed him the cones. "Sorry guys I have to go. Komui's waiting for me." She looked around making sure no one was around. "He has a dentist appointment and I need to go with him and hold his hand. Otherwise, he won't go." She whispered smiling a bit.

"Hah! What a baby!" Lavi began laughing. Then quietly he said. "…I totally understand."

"I knew you would." She laughed at him. "See you tomorrow guys. She walked off the field towards the parking lot.

"So it's just you and me." Lavi turned a predatory look towards Allen, but he was already gone. "Damn! Foiled again!"

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"What took you so long Moyashi?" Kanda was standing outside the main entrance. He had a dark duffle bag slung over one shoulder.

"Kanda you don't have to walk me home! I can take care of myself just fine." Kanda raised an eyebrow at him. "I can too!" Allen huffed. Kanda simply grabbed his hand and began walking.

"Why do you look so tired?" Kanda continued walking looking straight ahead.

"I… umm. I didn't feel like sleeping." Allen almost face palmed at the blatant lie. Kanda looked down at him weirdly.

"Right, was that because the tooth fairy kept tapping on your window?" Kanda meant it as sarcasm, but he was a little too close to the truth for Allen's taste. He paled and Kanda noticed. "You know most people are kept up by a barking dog, but if you seriously have tooth fairy issue I don't know what to say."

"Don't be stupid Kanda!" He shoved him a little. "It's just that last night something did keep messing with my window." He looked away from Kanda's searching eyes.

"Did you remember to lock it?" Kanda grabbed him by the chin forcing him to lock eyes.

"Yes, actually I did. Look it was probably nothing." He tried to reassure Kanda.

"Tch." He took a hold of Allen's hand and continued walking. "Not my problem if you have business with the tooth fairy."

"I told you I don't have business with the tooth fairy!" Allen may have yelled a little too loudly, if the weird stares they received from fellow pedestrians were any indication.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"Ow! Watch it Road!" Tyki winced as his niece rubbed rubbing alcohol on the cut on his shoulder. He was sitting covered with various bandages all over his torso.

"Oh man up you big pussy!" She applied more force than necessary to clean another helpless wound.

"No wonder you failed your first aid class!" He yelled back at her. He winced again as she dug into his cut making it bleed again.

"Tyki I've never taken a first aid class!" She said smirking. "But you're right, I'd probably fail if I did."

She finished up cleaning his various cuts. He glared at her, but it when right over her head. They were sitting in her room. They were sitting specifically at her little tea party table, which made Tyki look decidedly out of place, what with all the frills, stuffed animals, and small chairs.

"Tell me again why you're all injured." She sat in one of her tiny chairs, filing her nails. Tyki groaned.

"Road that's nothing you need to worry about." He tried to smile at her, feeling irritated at the moment.

"But you said you'd tell me if I fixed you up!" She glared menacingly at him.

"I lied." Tyki smirked as he stood up. Road lunged at him. "OW! Road get off you crazy psychopath!" She was clinging to his back pulling on his amazing hair.

"Tell ME!" She bit him on the shoulder.

"OH SHIT THAT HURT!"

"TELL MEE!" She made him trip and fall.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"_NOOO_!" He lost consciousness.

* * *

How many of you thought da punk had given up? HAH! FOOLED YOU I DID! Anyways sorry bout that. Oooh ooh if you haven't already noticed I went back and fixed all the chapters especially chapter 1! GO CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT BETTER! And now I finish up by telling you all to review (but you already knew that) A_A


	8. The Elbow Licking Quest

Hey Guys! WOOT! WOOT! (i like wooting if you guys haven't already noticed) Didn't take me _that_ long to update this time!

ENJOY! I COMMAND YOU TO!

* * *

So far it'd been a perfectly normal day. Allen had gone to school, stayed for practice, walked home with an amazing hunk of a man, and was now standing outside his own window. Okay mostly everything-but the window thing- was normal that day.

"I'm sure it was just a raccoon or something?" Allen shrugged his shoulders at said hunk of a man. _Ok I admit it now. He __**is**__ very good looking and a hunk of a man._ He thought looking at Kanda, who had been standing quietly for the past ten minutes. _It sure is sunny today! I wonder if Kanda'll ever take me on a picnic? Wait a second! Now that I think about it, we've never been on a date before! Does that mean we're not dating? _Allen frowned and looked up at a cloud that coincidently looked a lot like Kanda. _Wow that cloud really looks like Kanda, it's kinda creepy._

"Moyashi, the only thing that's creepy around here is that you're not in the least bit phased by the fact that someone obviously tried to break in." Allen turned around to look at Kanda who had been quiet until then. Kanda looked at him sternly. "I should have checked this out yesterday, instead of listening to you and your idea of 'it was probably nothing', because this is obviously something."

"But I thought!" Allen tried to put in indignantly, but was cut off.

"No Moyashi!" Allen winced, Kanda looked scary. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is wrong with you? First you assume nothing is amiss then you blame it on a raccoon!" Kanda's eyebrow twitched as Allen shrugged sheepishly. "Moyashi when have you ever seen a raccoon wield a screwdriver?" He pointed at said object that lay discarded by the window. Kanda breathed slowly through his nose, Allen stayed quiet for a bit.

"Are you mad? Wait no that's stupid you're mad, but why?" Allen broke the silence and crossed his arms. He tried to stand a little taller, locking gazes with Kanda. After all, it wasn't his fault if he didn't know what creature had been lurking outside his window two nights ago.

"I'm mad because instead of being worried about yourself, you start day dreaming about picnics and clouds that look nothing like me!" Kanda removed his hand from his face and looked directly at his stupid Moyashi. Allen's mouth opened in a small 'O' and looked at him dumbly. _I swear if he weren't so cute…_ Kanda thought at the light blush on Allen's face. "Yes Moyashi, you said all of that out loud."

"I did?" Kanda nodded. Allen dropped his head in his palms. _My thoughts still aren't safe around Kanda._

"Apparently, no they are not." Kanda sighed again, this was beginning to be a long day. He tugged on the white haired boy's hands and brought him closer.

"But it's embarrassing Kanda! I don't need you to know that you're a hunk of a man!" Allen yelled into the taller teen's shirt as Kanda hugged him.

"…" Kanda grabbed him by the shoulders taking a step back.

"…What?" Allen asked looking as red as a tomato and trying not to fidget.

"You hadn't said _that one_ aloud."Kanda chuckled a bit as Allen groaned. He pulled him in again. _Too cute._ Kanda smirked at the still prominent blush on the shorter boy's face and leaned in to kiss him.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"…We can go on a picnic _next _week." Kanda deadpanned finally giving in to Allen's silent treatment and pouting face. They were in Allen's kitchen after having spent a little _too_ much time kissing outside. Allen had decided he'd rather not indulge the creepy girl across the street, who'd been staring intently at them.

"Really?" Allen smiled, Kanda nodded. He handed him a glass of lemonade. "So about my window, what do you think then, since according to you it _obviously _wasn't a raccoon."

"Again Moyashi, raccoons don't use screwdrivers." Kanda growled as Allen laughed. He leaned against the red countertop of Allen's kitchen eyeing the other boy. "Did you do anything but cower in your sheets that night Moyashi?" He smirked at the way Allen's eyes narrowed.

"…Umm actually I didn't…but not because I was scared. I was just **really** tired!" Allen huffed. He looked back at Kanda. "Whatever it was, it didn't bother me again last night."

"If anything's going to bother you at night-"

"**BRAT**! There's some 16 year old chick hiding by our porch!" Allen wasn't sure if he was glad Kanda was interrupted or panicked because Cross was now home. A shiver went down his spine as he heard Cross slam the front door shut. Kanda just looked in the direction of the noise, looking a little put out.

"Kanda if you want to live, _**leave now**_!" Allen half whispered half yelled while pushing him towards the window. He needed Kanda to climb out and _**fast**_, but it was proving to be extremely difficult due to Kanda not wanting to budge.

"I'll live Moyashi, so stop." He growled trying hard not to laugh at Allen's panicked attempt at pushing him. The Moyashi would push and frantically turn looking over his shoulder whenever he heard his uncle yell something at him.

"Fine Kanda you need to leave so that I can live!" Kanda raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously he bullies me enough! I don't want him to ruin one of the few things I actually like about my life at the moment!" Later Allen would blush at this declaration, but right now he was a little more preoccupied with getting Kanda out.

"Fine!" Kanda growled kissing Allen's forehead quickly before deftly jumping out the now open window. Allen heaved a sigh of relief.

"Kid! Who the hell were you just talking to?" Cross stomped into the kitchen. "And why the hell is that window open? More importantly why are you slumped down on the floor next to said window?" Cross' eyes narrowed and he walked further in closer to Allen. "What have you been up to for the past three hours that I haven't been home? You know the only person allowed to do-"

"-anything illegal, morally corrupt, and potentially life threatening is you. Yes, Uncle I _know_." Allen droned standing up from his post-freak-out induced collapse near the window. Cross continued to try and unnerve him with his stare, which was unfortunately starting to work. "Y-you know I had to stay for practice! It's hours two long, then I came home and waited for you to come home!" Allen hoped his uncle hadn't heard him stutter.

"...And who's duffle bag is that?" It absolutely terrified Allen how Cross had spotted the bag that had been shoved underneath the table without even looking away from him. "I know you have no need for one, so don't even start trying to say it's yours." Allen closed his mouth, which had been about to say that very thing. Cross sighed loudly. "Whatever punk I don't really care at the moment, is my dinner ready?" Cross finally stopped staring at him and pulled out a chair, sitting down and putting his feet on the table.

"Uncle we eat on that!" Allen turned around deciding to ignore his uncle. Trying to make him comply and act human was impossible, he knew, he had tried for years without much luck. "It'll be ready in a second."

"Good and by the way, did you try to sneak out or something recently?" Allen looked at him weirdly. "Keep looking at me like that and I'll make you're face stick that way." He glared at Allen before lighting a cigarette. "Anyways, I say this because a couple of nights ago I heard some idiot probably getting his ass mauled by the neighbor's dogs." He looked thoughtful for a second before Timcampy jumped onto his lap. "Hey Tim haven't seen you around for a while." He pet the kitten's ear for a bit.

"That's probably cause you're never home." Allen muttered while he continued making his uncle dinner.

"Whatever kid, I'm hungry are you done yet?" Allen rolled his eyes, somehow their conversations always ended on this note one way or another.

"Yes, yes I'm almost done."

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"I'm telling you Lavi, you can't lick your elbow!" Lenalee griped. Lavi had been, for the past 16 minutes, trying every possible way to lick his elbow.

"No! I **will** do this!" He stopped in his quest for a wet elbow. A whistle blew in the background and Bak yelled at Kanda for trying to punch another player. The three managers had been given a merciful break. The whole team was scrimmaging and they weren't really needed, except for a couple things here and there.

"Allen you should have never mentioned the whole elbow thing! You should know better than that by now!" Lenalee frowned at the white haired boy who was busy laying on his stomach and trying to snooze.

"Well how was I supposed to know he was going to take it as a personal challenge!" Allen rolled over and put his arms behind his head. "I only mentioned it as a joke! He had an elbow covered in dirt and I jokingly said it, as a joke! I didn't know he was going to keep at it for this long." Allen looked over at Lavi who was a couple feet away twisting around in a way that would make some contortionists jealous. "You know he's going to hurt himself right?" Allen said looking up at Lenalee who was trying hard not to roll her eyes at the moronic red head.

"So did you tell Cross about Black Order High playing against that catholic school, Noah's Ark, next weekend?" She nudged the boy who looked like he'd gone back to snoozing.

"Ugh! Don't even remind me! I don't know how I'll be able to tell him. He doesn't like not having me around incase he runs out of money, which happens quite often." Allen said dejectedly. "I'm working on it though. I just need to- OW!" Allen clutched at his shin were Lavi had accidentally kicked him.

"Allen! Allen speak to me! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to. It was my elbow! It was the _elbow_!" Lavi promptly stopped with his ridiculous attempts at licking his elbow. "I was so consumed by the elbow that I forgot you were sitting innocently, not even two feet away! Will you ever forgive me? _**Please **__say you will_!"

"Lavi! **LAVI**! Calm down I'm fine! It doesn't even hurt anymore." Allen frowned at the boy who was now groveling. "Just stop with the elbow and I'll forgive you." Lavi looked up at him with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Allen anything for you! Even the quest for a wet elbow is null before you!" Lavi grinned goofily and sat next to Lenalee and Allen.

"What will we ever do with you Lavi?" Lenalee smiled. Looking over at the field where Kanda was arguing with Bak.

"Have you told Komui yet?" Allen turned to look at Lenalee questioningly. Her look changed from content to grim in a second.

"Umm… Well he is the principal around here, so he already knows, but every time I try to bring it up he completely ignores me…" She sweat dropped. "I think getting to him will take a while." She looked over at Lavi who had been quiet for all of three minutes. "What about you Lavi?"

"Well I'm good. Gramps just grouched about how I'd been neglecting my studies and not helping him as much with the library, but otherwise all's good." He smiled.

"You help out at the library Lavi?" Allen looked at him surprised. _How in the heck does someone as loud as Lavi go inside a library? Is that even possible?_ Lenalee laughed at the odd white haired boy.

"I've been telling you all along Allen, Lavi does happen to have a brain and it works _**very **_well. He just decides not to use it." Lenalee laughed at Lavi's sheepish grin. Allen looked at Lavi trying to wrap his mind around such an idea.

"Yeah I help around the library as often as I can, my grandpa's the owner and I happen to enjoy reading." Without the over dramatic speeches and without moving around much, Allen realized Lavi did look pretty intelligent. "HaHAHA! I bet you didn't know that about me Allen! Do I seem mysterious to you? I am such a mystery right now!"

"…And the stupid is back." Lenalee sighed. "He was doing so well too!"

"Aww Lenalee! That's not stupid it's called mysteriousness!" Lavi pouted. Bak decided then and there that his players were done for the day and called everyone in. "Ooh guys they're done! Let's go and put away the equipment!" Only Lavi could be so enthusiastic about picking up cones. The other two followed much slower after the galloping red head.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

Allen was tired, he was dead tired. Fortunately for him, it was Friday so he could sleep in tomorrow (that is, if Cross stayed passed out until late), but first he had to get to sleep. Honestly, since the night of the supposed break in, he hadn't been able to sleep properly. It was starting to get on his nerves, but constant years of watching his back had made him a tad bit paranoid. Okay, maybe a little more than a tad bit.

"Sleep Allen! Go to sleep!" Allen said to himself. Maybe talking to yourself in the middle of the night was probably not the best idea, but the white haired boy was desperate.

He needed to stop thinking and just relax, after all, it's not like anyone was going to come and try to break in again.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

He was almost clear, only a couple of steps and he would have been out the door. The gods were not smiling down on him tonight. A lamp suddenly turned on and showered Road in light, who was sitting on a stool.

"Where are you going Tyki?" She purred like a sadistic little lion. Tyki winced, Road purring was _never_ a good sign. "What do you have there?" She pointed towards the bag he was holding. He self consciously tried to hide it behind himself. "…Are those dog treats?" She frowned, confused by her uncle's weird behavior.

"Road this isn't any of your business." He smoothed his hair back. "And what are you still doing up? It's two in the morning." He sighed, there was no helping it now. Unfortunately for him, his plans had been ruined. He walked towards an expensive looking couch and sat down. Road took this as an opportunity to get closer and sat down next to her uncle.

"You know, if you told me what you were up to I could probably help you." She smiled while patting his head. "I bet it has to do with that cute boy you've been after, doesn't it?" Tyki sighed, Road was so nosy at times. "Oooh! Is that why you moved to this crappy ass town?" She giggled as Tyki glared at her. "So _this _is where he moved? Hmm, Tyki you are kind of stalkerish."

"Fine Road, I give in." He sighed. "Yes, he moved here and that's really the only reason why I now live here. Somehow, I thought that maybe if I lived here, I could talk to him more and eventually win him over. That plan was kind of shot to hell. Some long haired asshole is always with my precious Allen and when he's not, his scary ass uncle is." Road giggled some more at the deflated look Tyki had. He almost looked like he wanted to cry. "By the way, you've been here all week, don't you have school or something? When are you going home?" He looked over at his weird niece. She stood up and twirled around in her frilly pajamas. _Who knows what goes through that mind of hers at times._ Tyki thought as she began laughing.

"I do have school, but I decided I needed a vacation." She stopped moving and looked at Tyki. "Besides I wanted to find out why you had moved here and I did, so I guess, case closed." She smirked and flicked him on the head. "I guess I'll be going home soon. Try not to miss me." She smirked.

"So you're dad just let's you have vacations during the school year, whenever you want?" She nodded and Tyki sweat dropped. His niece was beyond spoiled. "What grade are you in anyway?"

"I'm in high school Tyki! How can you not know that about your favorite niece!" She smacked the back of his head receiving a dirty look from him. "As a matter of a fact, I go to Noah's Ark catholic school! The same place you went to!" She crossed her arms looking put out by the fact that Tyki was such a knucklehead.

"Sorry I only have time to stalk one high schooler at a time." He chuckled at her pouting face. She turned to look at him suddenly.

"He's only in high school? Woah you are creepy!" She laughed at him. "So what school does he go to?" She continued laughing at Tyki.

"He goes to Black Order High." She stopped laughing for a second and looked at him. "What? It's not that creepy that I know where he goes to school!" He put his hands up trying to look innocent. She knew better, Tyki was _never_ innocent. He was probably the least innocent person she knew, well herself aside that is. She ignored his failed attempt focusing on what he had said instead.

"So he goes to Black Order High?" She looked away from him looking thoughtful. "Tyki, by any chance, does he play any sports?" She looked back to him with hope in her eyes.

"Umm… well he's a soccer manager… Why?" He looked at her as his words sunk in. She immediately began clapping and grinning to herself, kind of freaking him out. "Road?"

"Tyki! Tyki! You and I are in luck! Well mostly me, but that's okay!" Tyki looked at her weirdly as she began to bounce on the couch. She looked like she had just received a pony, or whatever Road was into these days.

"Calm down Road and tell me why exactly you're spazzing out." She took in a deep breath and looked at him with a sparkle in her eye.

"Tyki, ever since soccer season started nobody has been able to shut up about playing Black Order High and their infamous player 8!" She giggled, Tyki still didn't get the point. "Tyki my school is a little over six hours from here, right?" She waited for him to nod. "That means their team would have to travel there and stay the night before the game!" She finished as Tyki slowly gained comprehension.

"He would be in a completely different city, unsupervised by his stupid uncle, and his long haired guard dog who would be more focused on the game than on Allen for once." Tyki grinned like a cheshire cat. "Road suddenly I don't think you're such a nuisance anymore."

* * *

Did you guys enjoy? Did you guys notice this was kind of longer? Seriously yo, it was like 50 pages in word! *cough*with 36 point font*cough* You know what else? Continuity is a bitch U_U Hahaha! That's probably because I have a really flimsy outline (I have know idea what i'm doing this is writing itself). Enough with my whining about my less than awesome structure! Oh yeah, so was the previous chapter bad or are you peoples mad about the whole 'not updating cause i'm a weirdo' thing? I don't want to seem ungreatful (cause i'm not i'm honestly curious) actually...THANKS A TON FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! Seriously thank you, they make me so happy! (What author isn't happy, well except when they're flames and stuff) AHHH! I'M RAMBLING AGAIN ...SOMEONE STOP ME!


	9. The Many Batches of Cookies

OMI GOOOONESS! SO SORRY TO SILVERFIREWORKS!AGHHH! I KNOW I SAID I'D POST THIS BEFORE YESTERDAY! BUT THIS IS FOR YOU!

* * *

"You're not going." Allen's mouth hung open in shock, he hadn't even asked a question yet. "Yeah, I know what that stupid look on your face means, you want to go somewhere. So, no, it's not happening." Cross turned another page in the newspaper he was currently reading.

"Cross- I mean uncle," the white haired boy quickly corrected himself, before the older man had a chance to reach for the fork beside him on the table, "I have to go, technically, because of Lavi I'm a manager."

Cross stood up and folded his paper, he walked out of the kitchen into the living room. "They can find some other idiot to get their water, I need you to be home." Allen followed at his heels like a puppy while the red haired man moved to get his keys.

"Oh please! You don't need me home! Think about it uncle, you could bring all the ladies you wanted home, without worrying about me being around for a whole weekend!" At that Cross stopped for a second and thought about it, Allen felt hope well within him. Then Cross realized he usually didn't give a fuck when he did have company over and, with keys in hand, opened the front door.

"I told you, you're staying home this weekend, end of story punk." he tried to slam the door in the teen's face, but Allen, expecting this, quickly exited the house. The older man grunted in annoyance as his nephew continued following him to his car. "_**Don't **_fuckin' look at me like that, it's not my fault I can't trust you to take care of yourself." Allen continued to glare at his uncle while he climbed into his car.

"Is that what this is about? I know that I can take care of myself, I've been doing it most of my life!" Cross rolled his eyes from inside his car. "Uncle, _please!_ … Umm… All my friends are going!" Allen mentally winced at his poor persuasive skills.

"You're pathetic." The sound of the engine roaring to life made Allen flinch slightly in surprise. Cross sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "Are your two boyfriends going?"

"…If you mean Lavi and Kanda, then yes, yes they are going." The blush that covered Allen's face made Cross' eyes narrow. "**What**? Stop looking at me like that! They are **not **my two boyfriends! I **don't **have two boyfriends!"

"So, you don't have _two _boyfriends?" The further narrowing of the older man's eyes was beginning to alarm Allen. "Yeah, fuck that, from now you're never leaving the house, **period**." He threw the butt of his cigarette out the window, nearly hitting Allen, and put his car in reverse.

"Wait, uncle,!" Allen gripped at the edge of the partly open window, "you can't treat me like if I was a little girl! …I'm a **man**!" It was completely silent, except for the purr of the Mustang, for a moment after that. Finally, Cross looked at his nephew like he was retarded. He shook his head and pulled out of the drive way. Allen tried to follow.

"Try acting and looking like one, then I'll reconsider." The offended look on Allen's face only made Cross want to laugh. His tires squealed as he suddenly took off.

Allen groaned loudly in frustration. "Now, what am I supposed to do?" He pulled at the roots of his silver white hair with both hands. "And I **do **look like a man, a _short_ but still pretty manly man."

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"And so that's the story of how I found the meaning to my life." Lavi nodded in a solemn moment of honesty. Lenalee couldn't decide whether to be concerned or mortified by her friends ridiculous story and Allen simply pinched the bridge of his nose.

The three friends were all sitting at a small table in a local café. It was nice and small, but most importantly, it was a place were they could all discuss things comfortably. So, after Allen had ultimately failed to convince his uncle and stood in the empty street by his house for a while, he decided to asks his friends to come and meet him there. They were still waiting for Kanda and so far all they'd done was eat six brownies with coffee and listen to Lavi tell a story.

"And this happened today?" Lenalee finally broke the awkward silence that had taken over the table following Lavi's declaration. The green eyed boy eagerly nodded yes.

"To think there was a possibility I could've gone my whole life without her! No, it must've been destiny that I did find her, there's no other way!" Lavi spoke with great emotion. There were tears in his eyes as he looked lovingly at 'her'. Sitting in the middle of the table was a small black hammer with white stripes and a small cross at the top.

"Why is the Baka Usagi almost making out with a hammer?" A deep voice sounded behind the trio, making them look up to see that Kanda had finally arrived.

"You don't understand what it means to be in love!" Lavi huffed, delicately picking up his treasure and hanging it from one of his belt loops. Kanda just raised an eyebrow and shoved him out of his seat, taking it as his own. He scooted his chair closer to the white haired boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey I was sitting on that Yu!" Lavi rubbed his butt, he had not been prepared for that.

Allen leaned in a little into Kanda's arm and poked him in the side. "What took you so long? Was it hair troubles?" Allen smirked as the other growled warningly at him.

"Shut it Moyashi, I was doing homework." It was Kanda's turn to smirk as Allen huffed at the name. "I need to keep my grades up if I want to play soccer." He responded simply to the white haired boy's skeptical look.

"As fun as it is to watch you and Kanda make eyes at each other and Lavi …make eyes to …his hammer, I'm guessing there's a reason you called us here Allen." The fifteen year old coughed in embarrassment, looking away from Kanda and at Lenalee instead.

After a moment of uncertainty, Allen finally explained. "Well, the truth is, Cross is being difficult and won't let me go." Lenalee nodded in understanding, while Lavi stood up and wailed 'NO!'.

"Yeah, Komui was being difficult too, but he eventually let up. I convinced him that as the principal it was his duty to make sure the soccer team is well cared for." Lenalee smiled, proud of her cleverness, but became serious again focusing on Allen. "So I'm guessing the question is, how do we convince your sexy uncle?"

"Tch, I say we sneak you out." Allen immediately paled.

"Do you know what would happen to me if I snuck off to the game?" The other three people at the table could only look at Allen as he slowly lost more and more color.

"Well, what else are you supposed to do?" Lenalee placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not that I'm saying you should!" She quickly backtracked at the frantic look in the pale boy's eyes.

"Moyashi, just do it. Lenalee's right, what else are you supposed to do?" Allen turned to look at the Japanese eighteen year old by his side.

"I guess, I could …not go?" Kanda frowned, Lavi shook his head no frantically in the background.

"Think about it Moyashi, this is one of the most important games, Lenalee and the Baka Usagi can't run around doing stuff on their own. You guys can barely do it when there's three of you." Kanda was still frowning.

Allen's heart fluttered in realization. Kanda didn't care whether or not he was there to help with manager duties, Kanda was asking him to go watch him play an important game. It pulled a smile to is face to know that Kanda wanted him there.

"Come on Allen, submit to our _peer pressure!_" Lavi spoke in a way he thought was hypnotic sounding, which really just made him sound creepy, and waved his fingers in front of him like if he were trying to cast a spell.

After a moment of thought and staring at the dark blue eyed teen at his side, Allen gave in. "Fine, but you're all coming down with me when Cross comes after me." Allen muttered, burying his face into Kanda's shoulder in defeat.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"Allen we're leaving in five minutes, are you ready?" Lenalee walked up to Allen who was closing his locker. Friday had come all too soon and now it was five minutes till ten, they were getting ready to board the bus. They were leaving early so they could arrive at their hotel in good time. Bak wanted his players well rested for the game.

"Yes, I think I'm all ready." Allen smiled at her as she linked her arm with his. They headed off quickly in the direction of the bus.

"Don't worry Allen, I'm sure your uncle will forgive you." Lenalee had noticed the look of worry on her friend's face as they walked and tried to encourage him. Allen sighed.

"You don't understand Lenalee, he's crazy." Allen looked at her with a serious expression. "He's …crazy. I truly believe he isn't right in the head." Lenalee frowned.

"Speaking of not being right in the head! Hey look it's Lavi!" Lenalee quickly changed the subject to their red haired friend. Lavi grinned excitedly from the main entrance doors. "Are you ready Lavi?"

"Cheeyeah! You better bet I'm pumped!" He laughed, while waiting for the other two to catch up to him. Allen smiled, relieved that he could always count on Lavi to distract him.

"Hurry up you three! I need one of you to take roll and make sure everyone is here!" As they walked outside, a voice yelled out to them. Bak stood near the bus, he was holding a clipboard in hand and looking at them impatiently- well at Allen and Lavi, he would break out in a blush while looking at Lenalee.

There was a crowd of soccer players all standing around waiting to get on the bus and after Bak had finally realized Lavi was never going to finish taking roll, he had Allen do it instead. Once that was finished everyone was free to get on and get comfortable.

"Hey Al! Come sit with me in my love seat of awesomeness!" The fifteen year old blinked after hearing Lavi yell at him from the back of the bus. After realizing Allen wasn't really heading over to him, Lavi yelled out in a sing song voice, "I have _**cookies**_!"

Allen's mouth began salivating, trust Lavi to exploit the weakness that is his stomach, but before he could even reach the middle of the bus he was pulled into a seat.

"Tch. Stupid Moyashi and your stupid stomach …I have cookies too." Kanda's cheeks now sported a slight pink and Allen realized he wasn't kidding. He did have cookies, _chocolate chip _cookies. Allen's eyes grew as big as saucers as he stared lovingly from the cookies to Kanda. Kanda only blushed more.

_Maybe this trip won't be so bad and maybe Cross __**will **__forgive me. _Allen smiled as he basically began demolishing the cookies with his mouth, sending crumbs everywhere and all over his mouth. _Maybe everything will turn out fine._ _Maybe these cookies are making me overly optimistic? No, I have a feeling everything will be fine._

"Stop speaking with your mouth full Moyashi, you're getting crumbs in my hair." Allen arched his eyebrow. "Yeah, you're doing it again, you know, the thinking out loud." Allen just shrugged, he was beginning to get used to that.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"Is everything ready?" A dark skinned man spoke into the receiver of a cell phone while he measured out just the right amount of powder into his special batch of cookies. An undecipherable response could be heard from his phone. "Excellent, then I'll be seeing you tomorrow." With a low chuckle the man ended the call and smiled wide.

* * *

NOO! IT IS NOT! Yea, I know what you were thinking... But actually there are two chapters that are shorter than this one... so HAH! True though, it is kind of short (considering i made you guys wait FO EVAH for an update) Really quick, i want to apologize and i know my apologies are like worth jack shit since they're practically a dime a dozen every chapter, but let me tell you i MEAN IT! So please cut me some slack with my terrible updating schedule... it really sucks to be so busy! Serioulsy i can't ever stop working (ironically on everything BUT this) It's just that (and here comes my feable but honest excuses) i've been working on so many projects all at once! I've got paintings to finish for both myself and friends. Then there's paintings i have to finish because i'm being paid for them (so i can't take my sweet time aka forever on them) on top of which is shit tons of school work! AGHH and suddenly my sleeping schedule has gone all crazy messed up again U_U (and i was doing so well before) so enough of my venting! I'm sorry you had to read that, but it's 2 am and tomorrow i have school and tests to take and i'm still venting and I'm SO SORRY I'LL STOP NOW!

By the way, I'm not too sure on the quality of this chapter. And i feel like my version of Allen is soo OOC U_U i like to think he works for the story, but others who like to read characters kept strictly IC might not... Anyway let me know what you think and i'll have something up in 2 weeks MAX! LIEK CROSS MAH HEART AND HOPE TO DIE! ...SERIOUSLY

-punk (this was probably the longest author's note EVAH)


	10. Land of the Moronic Sleeping Kittens

Who says dreams don't come true Silver? ^_^ (i know i'm lame)

* * *

Despite being very thin and small, the Moyashi could weigh a lot. Like a lot. Not that the ever macho Kanda would admit to that. No, he perfectly intended to sit through another two hours with the white haired boy sprawled on him like he was some sort of lumpy mattress. His aching and most definitely asleep legs could go to hell for all he cared. Also he kind of liked being used as a lumpy mattress, if only for the use of a certain fifteen year old, not that he would admit to that either.

The boy in question was currently fast asleep. Kanda wasn't sure how it had happened, but one second the Moyashi had been talking animatedly about something or another and the next he had curled up on his lap like some stupid kitten. A very warm kitten who liked to hog all the available space. Most of Allen's torso and head were blocking the circulation to Kanda's feet, while his legs were folded on the other half of the cramped bus seat.

A very rough bump on the road made said boy jump up slightly, causing him to bang his head against a very sensitive part of Kanda's anatomy.

…**THAT**_** HURT**_

A sharp exhalation followed by a slight groan were the only things that came out of the long haired teen. However, he was struggling against the urge to double over and protect that which needed protecting from the Moyashi's surprisingly tough head.

A moment later a small yawn signaled to Kanda that the younger teen had arisen from the land of the sleeping moronic kittens. He looked down to see the other boy rubbing his eyes.

"Kanda are you okay?" A frown marred the Moyashi's face as he sat up looking into his eyes questioningly. "You look like you just witnessed your puppy getting ran over or something."

Kanda ignored him, which made Allen look confused. Slowly, so as to not arouse too much suspicion, Kanda leaned over and just sat there, willing the pain to subside.

"Kanda! Are you ok? Kanda?" Allen leaned closer while placing a hand on his back. "Are you sick? Why are you leaning over? You could have asked me to move if you were feeling si-" Another rough bump in the road caused everyone to jump up slightly, this time actually causing some things to fall off the racks above their seats.

Allen sat there wondering what had happened. To his knowledge he had only been laying there on his boyfriend's lap. Kanda hadn't said anything against it and it had been pretty comfortable- well except for the bumps…

The white haired boy's eyes widened.

Kanda was finally able to sit back up after a minute. He sighed. That had been unpleasant. He turned to look at the Moyashi who had been silent for the last couple minutes. He sat with his mouth slightly open forming a small circle and his face was aflame.

"I-S-s Kanda I-I" It was probably the cutes thing Kanda had seen in a while. The stupid Moyashi looked to be getting more and more embarrassed with each passing stutter, his face reflecting that well with interesting shades of red

"Shut up Moyashi" At that Allen quickly closed his mouth. "You're not sleeping on my lap anymore… for the rest of this ride." Allen nodded looking extremely adorable.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"Allen! Al! **CHICKEN**_** BOY**_**!**" At that Allen quickly turned and glared at his attention craving friend. Lavi was standing not even ten feet from the shorter teen, why he couldn't bother to walk up to him like a normal person instead of yelling like a five year old was beyond his comprehension.

He sighed and quickly walked up to him. "Lavi why?" The white haired teen tried to look up seriously at his friend.

"Why what?" The older teen smiled easily making to hang an arm around Allen's shoulder. Allen took a step back.

"Why did you call me _chicken _boy?" There was a little dread welling at the pit of Allen's stomach. It couldn't be…

"Hey you two!" Bak surprised them both as he started to shove them away from the bus. "I told you to go and let the hotel know we're here!"

They had recently arrived to their destination and were unloading the bus. The rest of the players were slowly making their way off, Kanda among them looking irritated at nothing in particular. Lenalee had been charged with making sure no one left any trash or personal belongings and seemed to have her hands full.

Allen felt Lavi tug at his hand, urging him to follow. He smiled and shook his head at his redheaded friend, who amused himself with trying to make him skip along.

As Lavi continued to skip/gallop the shorter teen noticed they had arrived at a rather decent hotel. _Well a lot better than what Cross has gotten me used to…_ Allen thought sullenly back to the days where sometimes he had, for a short time, lived in dingy motel rooms until they could shake off whoever had been looking for them at the time.

"Come on short stuff let's go and announce my (and the rest of the team's) awesome presence!" Lavi practically yelled as he ripped the door to the hotel's lobby open.

"May I help you sir?" A nice looking lady with blonde hair asked from over a counter. She raised an eyebrow at the two odd teens.

"Yes Ma'am!" Allen's eyebrows furrowed, the smile on Lavi's face was causing a bad feeling in his gut. He watched as the older teen moved closer to the lobbyist, going as far as to lean in to whisper.

"You see Ma'am… Me and my _friend_ are looking for a room to… _spend_ the night in." Lavi's face erupted into an odd mix between a leer and a goofy grin. His eyebrows shot up and down trying non to subtly to convey his _message._

The lobbyist went beet red as she looked from Allen to Lavi.

"Why of course sir, right away!" The white haired teen groaned covering his face with his hands, while Lavi laughed loudly.

"I apologize Miss, but we're not here for _that_" Here Allen walked up to the counter himself and made sure to thoroughly smack Lavi on the head. "We're actually the managers for the Black Order."

A look of understanding came over the blonde's face as she began typing some things into her computer. Allen looked around deciding to ignore Lavi's pained whimpers.

The lobby was spacious and welcoming. It wasn't a five star hotel, but it was definitely nice. He could spot other people who were coming and leaving and others who were simply lounging in the comfortable looking furniture.

"Well I have you all checked in. Would you like me to give you all the keys?" The fifteen year old's attention was brought back to the lobbyist who now had several cards in her hand. He nodded and thanked her as he took them from her.

He made for the exit then suddenly stopped, he was missing something.

"Lavi?" He stood looking around for his partner. A whimper brought his attention back to the front desk where he found his friend curled up on the floor. He sighed and walked up to him.

"Why do you love being so dramatic?" He kneeled down before his odd ball friend.

"Because it grabs your attention!" At that he was back up on his feet in no time flat. He grinned from ear to ear. "But I'm still in horrible pain, just letting you know." Allen looked at him skeptically.

"I didn't even hit you that hard!" Allen too got up and began walking towards the door. Lavi followed him.

"In here Allen." Lavi stopped to grab at his chest, right over his heart. Allen frowned and Lavi once again grinned and ran out the door. For a second the white haired teen had thought he had looked _serious_.

They walked back to the bus and found Bak telling each player who they would be sharing a room with and what number they'd be in. Allen blushed at that, would he be put in a room with Kanda?

Said player looked over as the two managers came closer, making the shorter teen's blush darken. Somehow Bak saw this.

"No." There was no room for negotiation in Bak's tone. Kanda turned to glare at his coach. "Allen is sharing a room with Lenalee." He looked up to meet Kanda's glare with an even look.

"Wait, isn't that against some rule? I mean I don't think the school's policy is all up for letting the opposite sex share a hotel room." Lavi said something smart for once as he looked to Bak and around to everyone that was now staring.

"That's right so the Moyashi comes with me." It was a little frightening how intense Kanda's glares could get. Bak, however, didn't let up.

"But I totally understand why Bak, as a responsible adult, wouldn't want you two cohabitating a hotel room over night." Lavi nodded sagely as he went up to Bak. He placed a hand on the coach's shoulder, looking utterly serious. "That is why, I believe it is in the interest of everyone that Allen and I share a room."

Someone towards the back of their little group actually cracked up at that. Kanda growled, but managed to not rip the redhead a new one at that moment.

This was getting ridiculous. Everyone seemed to be so hostile suddenly and Allen didn't know what quite to do. He looked around for the one person who, however, might. He sighed in relief as he spotted Lenalee making her way towards the front.

"Chill guys!" She tapped Kanda's head with a clip board she was carrying, effectively reminding him to behave, somewhat. "Bak will Allen and I be in trouble if we share a room?" She turned to the coach who was now looking red.

"No, a-actually Komui h-himself requested that Allen b-be the only one you sha-shared your room with." Lenalee smiled in thanks at the blushing man as she turned to the rest of the group,

"See! Problem solved, let's move on with life now." She smiled as everyone was handed their respective room key. "Come on Al, let's go to our room."

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

"Thanks Lenalee." Allen sighed as he flopped onto his bed. "You're a life saver." He heard her chuckle as she too flopped on her own bed.

He turned to look at her and smiled. Somehow they had managed to get up to their room without anymore commotion. …Well not too much commotion. Allen winced at the yelling he could still hear down the hallway. One way or another life managed to show how ironic she can be by making Kanda and Lavi room together.

He heard something slam, probably a door. Allen put a hand over his eyes.

"Don't worry Al. They may not act it, but they're both really good friends." Lenalee chuckled from her side of the room. "I doubt they'll kill each other, maybe severely injure or maim, but never kill" She continued to giggle.

"I hope to all that is good in this world that you are right." He glanced at her and smiled.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

Allen could feel something, maybe a finger, poking his face. As he opened a sleepy eye he noticed Lenalee all dressed and showered. He sat up and yawned not quite awake.

"You're so cute Allen!" Lenalee smiled at him as she walked back to her bag, presumably continuing to get ready for the day.

"Huh?" He looked at her curiously not having really caught that. "Sorry I didn't sleep too well." He deliberated before finally climbing out of bed and stretching.

"Why's that?" She asked as she brought some torture looking device up to her eye. He stared waiting to see if she realized what she was doing. After she was done, she simply looked back at him and blinked her now curly looking eyelashes. _So that's how they do that._ He thought as she continued to stare.

"Oh… right um well I kept hearing a slamming door. I think it may have come from Kanda and Lavi's room." The white haired teen frowned, he hoped it wasn't because both of them would need all their energy for today.

He shared a concerned look with the long haired girl. _Well hopefully they got some sleep._ He shook his head and headed for the shower.

A couple minutes later they were both eating breakfast as they waited for the rest of the team to come down. To no one's surprise they found out that Kanda and Lavi had indeed spent most of the night locking each other out of the room, well mostly _Kanda_ locking Lavi out of the room until he complained long enough to be let back in.

After making sure everyone was present and had a good breakfast the team headed out to Noah's Ark High School, which wasn't far from the hotel. As they walked both Allen and Kanda slowly gravitated towards one another. The shorted teen looked up at his boyfriend noticing that he looked tired.

"Had a rough night?" All he received was a growl and an arm that held onto his shoulders tightly. "Don't complain, you and Lavi brought that on yourselves." Allen huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tch. Shut up Moyashi, he was annoying as fuck." The white haired boy rolled his eyes at that and smiled. Kanda narrowed his eyes at him before looking away and slipping his hand into the younger teen's pale palm.

**O_O…..0_O…..O_o**

After walking for a couple blocks and running into as little trouble as possible, which was still a lot of trouble considering they had both Lavi and Kanda, they arrived at Noah's Art High School. Allen's eyes had immediately grown wide and round as he took a look at the private school. It wasn't overwhelmingly large, but it was classy and expensive looking.

They were now standing in the foyer, waiting for the opponent's captain and coach to come and greet them. However, they didn't wait for long before a tall and lanky fellow came to greet them, apologizing because the captain was busy at the moment and unable to accompany them.

Both coaches seemed to talk pleasantly with one another, despite the obvious rivalry between their teams, as they were led to the visiting team's locker room.

"Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, please get everything, including the water set up." Bak turned to look at the three before going into the locker room. "We'll be warming up in twenty minutes."

"Yes sir!" Lavi saluted like a loyal soldier and ran off with both Allen and Lenalee at his heels.

Twenty minutes later found the team warming up, while the trio of managers ran around doing whatever orders came out of Bak's mouth.

"Alright team huddle up! We'll be starting in ten minutes." Bak motioned for his team to come towards him as they began going over strategy. Allen couldn't help but keep glancing at the long haired player number 8. His cheeks were dusted pink whenever Kanda caught him staring.

A couple minutes later they disbanded and Kanda was free to walk over to the white haired boy.

"Good luck Kanda." Allen smiled warmly up at the taller teen who walked up even closer to him.

"Don't need it." The shorter teen huffed at the arrogant smirk on Kanda's lips. "Just this." Quickly, he leaned down to steal a kiss. Blushing Allen smiled as Kanda ran back onto the field.

"**Oi**! Non of _that _on the field! Sheesh the nerve of that guy!" Allen almost jumped out of his skin as he turned to his right where Lavi had apparently been standing.

"Please, don't yell into my ear Lavi." The white haired boy frowned as he covered his abused ear. The redhead grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly they heard a whistle blow, signaling the start of the game.

For the first fifteen minutes of the game the trio of managers had been mesmerized by the game, even Lavi had managed to stay quiet for that long.

For a while Allen had thought there was nothing in the world that was going to prevent him from being completely enraptured by the game, especially by Kanda, that is until he realized something.

He needed to pee, _really_ badly.

With much reluctance he let Bak know he was going to the restroom, he wasn't sure he was paid too much attention, simply receiving a wave of the hand. Lenalee and Lavi had also been much too preoccupied to pay attention to his departure, so he made a beeline for the restroom.

After finding much needed relief, he exited the school's restroom (not having wanted to use the regular porta potties they had at these events) and began making his way back to the field. As he walked he began noticing many little stands here and there that he, in his previous haste, had completely ignored.

One such stand was selling cookies, _chocolate chip_ cookies.

Almost as if he were being pulled by an invisible and magical string-which happened to be connected to his stomach- his course suddenly changed direction towards the delectable pieces of heaven some young girl was selling.

"Hello there…" Had Allen been paying attention maybe he would have found her to be rather creepy, but of course, his attention was occupied with much more important matters, like how he didn't have any money.

He was about to start talking her into somehow giving him free cookies, when she suddenly spoke interrupting his train of thought.

"Oh, for you they're free." She smiled and at that moment he couldn't help but think she looked awfully familiar.

"Do I know you?" As she shook her head 'no', Allen was too busy thinking to notice her pull out a bag of cookies from underneath the table. He squinted at her again. "Do you perhaps have any relatives I may know?"

"Now, how would I know that cutie?" She smiled again and nudged the bag at Allen, who at this point had completely forgotten about her familiarity.

It didn't take him long before he had obliterated three cookies. The dark skinned girl looked on with surprise as he continued on with the other two that were left in the bag.

"You might want to slow down, it'd be kind of boring if you died." She smiled as she leaned on the counter and placed her chin in her palm.

"HmmMrph!" Allen swallowed the last of his cookies. "That was great! Well I've got to go!" Just as he was about to turn and walk away, the young girl's voice stopped him.

"Wait stay here for a couple minutes!" She reached out and grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Allen turned to look at her curiously.

"Why?" He asked as she bit her lip trying to bide her time.

"You look kind of sick." He looked at her even funnier this time.

"I feel fine." Feeling rude, he tried to turn around and face her, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. "Ok, maybe not." He staggered a little forward, holding onto the front of the stand.

"Hey is he ok?" He could hear a concerned mother who had been walking by ask the girl. That seemed to grab the attention of others that were also walking around.

"Huh? Yeah! He's totally fine. He… just ate too fast!" He could hear the girl laugh as a sudden drowsiness came over him. "It happens all the time. Silly Allen when will you ever learn?" Wait when had he told the girl his name?

That seemed to reassure the people and they continued on their merry way. _Wait! NO! What's happening to me? _

A dark chuckle suddenly registered in his mind. He recognized that tone. Whoever that was it caused a chill to run down his spine as he lost the battle to keep conscious and felt himself get lifted by someone's arms.

* * *

So here it is another chapter! (You guys can thank Silver for that)

It's pretty obvious by now that I suck at updating U_U but please know that I have no intention of giving up on this fic... ever (even if it takes me fifty years or something- let's all hope it doesn't that would be sad)

Anyway, another thing. How do you guys feel about Laven? Just wondering cause I noticed I kind of hinted to it a lot, which wasn't intentional, because I never have a plan when I'm writing... it kind of just happens

Oh! Also, since it's been such a long time I get the feeling my writing style has changed and no longer fits earlier chapters (even though I tried to write similarly)... not sure if that's a good thing

Let me know your thoughts.

~punk


End file.
